La Dama De la Noche
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: -Kagome-hime siempre será Kagome -hime no importe si es Humana o Yokaí - -Oh no me digas que Kikyo no están buena como presume –Se burlo-que pena, ser poca cosa eso debe herir tu orgullo, no es así – Capitulo 5 Subido
1. Prologo

**_Bueno aquí está un fic mi primer espero les guste_****_... es un Kagome y Sesshomaru una pareja que me encanta... _**

**_N/A: Lo que está en_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**{Blablabalabl} **Flash Back

**_Antes de todo los personajes de Inuyasha y Sakura Car captor NO me pertenecersen yo solo los tomo prestados_**

**PROLOGÓ.- **

**[200 años antes]**

**_(Yue PoV)_**

_En el Castillo de la región del Norte, dominada por los Inu-yokais de pelo negro efectuaba una ceremonia para salvar de una maldición a la Princesa heredera prometida del próximo __Taiyokaí__ De Las Tierras De Oeste solo separando su cuerpo de su corazón ya que por ser la legítima guardiana de la perla de Shikón no Tama su misión era guardar el equilibrio._

_¨Dama de la noche ¨ o la ¨Princesa de los Hielos ¨ era también conocida por su extraordinaria belleza, era el símbolo de la perfección su nombre Kagome-hime_

_Se preguntan porque ella símbolo de pureza, belleza y amor esta en esta situación para ello tienen que escuchar su historia. _

* * *

_Nacida como Yokaí completa al pesar de tener una madre humana Midoriko-sama creadora de dicha perla y el Lord de las tierras del Norte Tsukino-sama, (Nació como completa Yokaí lo único que tenía era los sentimientos humanos), Tras la muerte de su madre en la batalla que dio vida a la perla de Shikón no Tama, ella se consagro como guardián de la perla que podía poseer como energía positiva como negativa , su misión era de mantener equilibrio en ella ya que la perla la había elegido como tal._

_Pero esa perla era símbolo de codicia, porque tanto Yokais como humanos querían su poder, lo que ellos no sabían es que para que la perla les otorgue un deseo se debe pagar con algo que tenga su mismo valor._

_ Pero al ser solo una cachorra cuando recibió tal misión los cuatro señores de las regiones fueron convocados para logar una alianza la cual consistió en un ser nacido bajo la Luna Escarlata perteneciente de cualquier clan de sangre noble de las cuatro regiones serán dados como guardianes para la princesa para que ningún enemigo de que amenace no pueda obtener es poder y mantener la paz._

_Dicha orden fue acatada por todos, y se encontraron cuatro seres pertenecientes a las cuatro regiones nacidos bajo la Luna Escarlata Sepinelsun del Sur , Kerberos del Este, Rubimoon del Norte y Yo Yue del Oeste con ello fue cerrado el pacto._

_Años más tarde la Princesa entreno con la señora de las tierras del Oeste Lady Shiory o llamada también como ¨Inu no Kami ¨ Gran guerrera pero también de extraordinaria belleza la cual tenía un hijo llamado Sesshomaru el cual era el heredero de las tierras del Oeste._

_Sesshomaru, como detesto ese nombre ese miserable se atrevió a enamora a mi dulce señorita y no conformé a ello día después de nombrarla como la sucesora de las tierras de su padre él la proclamo como su prometida y futura consorte en el poder. _

_Pero como en cualquier que este en vida saben que no todo es color rosa , años más tarde cuando todo se llenaba de paz y armonía Hechiceros oscuros atacaron a las tierras del norte y del Oeste para a ponderarse de la Shikón no Tama como príncipes sucesores era su deber enfrentarlos y vencer._

_Jamás contaron que los hechiceros llamaron aun ser de inframundo llamado ¨Magatsuhi ¨ que llego a la tierra tras ser invocado por un hechicero para apoderarse de la Shikón no Tama , Pero como todo ser del inframundo se rebeló ya que el no solo le interesaba la perla de Shikón sino también Souunga la cual podía convertir al mundo en un infierno y era sometido por el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste._

_Magatsuhi junto a un gran ejercito de espectros invadió a las tierras del Oeste y del Norte , en busca de su objetivo y comenzó el ataque a las tierras , el príncipe y la princesa la batalla ya que era su forma de demostrar que serían grandes gobernantes al futuro, Pero la única forma de derrotar al ser era crea una espada contra a Souunga así se dio vida a Tenseiga la cual fue forjada con los colmillos de la Princesa, pues para traer pues era la única que poseía el poder de la sanación y restauración una espada de amor el amor de la princesa así su amado príncipe, claro esto que esto nadie los supo pues se hizo creer que era creada por el lord de las tierras de Oeste, los humanos al enterarse que era un ser del inframundo realizaron una alianza._

_Los Lords de las cuatro regiones y humanos de niveles espirituales extraordinarios obtuvieron una alianza para poder detener a ese ser del Inframundo. Una mañana en donde el sol no se mostro y las nubes obscuras reinaron en el firmamento se llevo a cabo ¨La Batalla Final ¨._

_Los príncipes tanto del Este y el Sur no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados junto a la Dama de la Noche y al Príncipe del Oeste se unieron en la batalla la cual se convirtió en una lucha sangrienta, sangrienta tanto que se llenaron ríos de sangre y pilas de cadáveres._

_Al final sellaron a ese ser pero hubo una consecuencia la herida de muerte para el Lord De Las Tierras De Oeste y para la maldición de muerte en vida para la pequeña princesa del norte._

_Para salvar a la Princesa solo tuvo una solución que era de utilizar la perla pero como les dije no puedes obtener algo sin dar algo a cambio _

_Cuál será el precio por salvar a nuestra Querida Princesa?_

_**(End Yue)**_

* * *

**-Se lleva a cabo dejándola en cerrada en un ataúd de cristal, haciendo creer que había muerto ya que en verdad fue crear una ilusión en el cristal. Pero lo que en realidad ocurrió fue que la Princesa fue sella da en su forma humana para renacer en un yokaí completa –**Hablo un guardián a su compañero

**-El amo y la Señora del Oeste están por iniciar el ritual para la perla. Yue – **el orto guardián

**-Kerberos cállate siempre tan impertinente, no vez que está escribiendo–**Dijo una Yokaí de cabello rojizo

**-Esto es frustrante porque ella porque no otro –**dijo el peli-plateado

**-Ya deja ese pésimo humor con lamentarte no consigues nada, lo hecho, hecho esta de nada sirve lamentarte –**

**-El amo te llama Yue –**Dijo el de forma de pantera

Con esto dicho los cuatro guardianes entraron a la palacio donde un Inu-yokaí de pelo negro y una Yokaí de cabellos de plata los recibieron esta última con un pequeño bulto en brazos.

**-Yue toma ala pequeña –** Tsukino-sama

**- Amo quien es esta pequeña? – **Kerberos

**-No la reconoces es el corazón de tu princesa –** Shiory

**-QUE! –**Todos excepto los Señores

**-¬¬ Están sordos o que –**dijo Lady Shiory

**-Llévenla – **

**-Donde la llevamos Amo? –**

**- Yue abre la puerta dimensional y llévala a la reencarnación de Midoriko cuando la pequeña cumpla los 16 años vendrá, se volverá a fusionar y volverá ala vida mi Pequeña Dama –**

**- Lo que usted diga mi Lord –**el yokaí se desvanecía en el aire

**-¿Amó? –**Pregunto el guardián el forma de tigre a lo que el Lord solo lo incito a que prosiguiera**-Que le diré al Príncipe – **

* * *

** [Al Sur]**

El Lord de las tierras del Oeste hablaba con el príncipe de dichas tierras

**-¿Iras allá, Padre? –**

**-¿Vas a detenerme… Sesshomaru? –**

**-No tratare de detenerte… pero antes que te vayas. Los kiba [Colmillos]… Souunga y Tessagia…desearía que me los cedieras –**

**-Si no te dijera que no te las entrego, ¿me matarías mi, tu padre? –**

**-… –**

**-¿Tanto deseas el poder?… ¿Por qué buscas tanto poder Sesshomaru?… –**

**-El camino que nosotros debemos tomar es el del guerreo, y el poder es la medio para abrir ese camino–**

**-¿La senda del Guerreo…? Dime Sesshomaru, ¿acaso tienes a alguien a quien proteger?–**

**-¿Alguien a quien proteger…? –**_Si a ella, lo que en verdad deseo es salvarla que no entiendes que no la puedo perder tiempo, pero no me oirás decirlo jamás _**-Nada de eso es necesario para mi –**

Al no obtener repuesta verdadera de parte de su hijo Inu-Tashio emprendió su viaje para salvar a Izayói y a su hijo

Al percatarse del alejamiento de su padre percibe la llegara de un tigre alado

**-Joven Sesshomaru le traigo noticias la Princesa –**

**-Hablá–**

**-Ocurre que su Madre y Tsukino-sama decidieron que era la única forma de salvar a la princesa de la maldición –**

**-Por que realizaron esa acción a Kagome, dime, para utilizar la perla tiene que pagar un precio –**

**-Asi es Joven príncipe ¨Para que la vida pueda volver, el emblema de el amor se debe obtener¨, es decir que para libérala usted debe obtener un espada poderosa la cual demuestre que usted es un Gran guerreo–**

**-… –**

**-A de ello puede ver la solo la noche que florece el capullo preferido de la señorita… hasta luego – **

* * *

** [Aldea de los exterminadores]**

En la aldea delo exterminadores de encontraba una Yokaí de cabellos rojizos entregando una perla al jefe de dicha aldea

**-Con que esta es la perla de Shikón –**

**-Así es los Señores de la cuatro regiones han decidió… No protegerla haci que ahora es su misión ahora –**

**-La entregaremos a una sacerdotisa para ello de ahí pasara a su sucesora que ella crea conveniente –**

**-Nosotros no nos interesa lo que le ocurra a esta perla hagan lo que crean conveniente –**Dicho esto se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se fue

* * *

** [Sengoku; 200 más tarde]**

Un grupo conformado por un hibrido, una exterminadora, un monje y una sacerdotisa buscan pistas de su enemigo Narakú, del cual dos venían peleando.

**-¡Kagome! No te atrases más, caminas muy lento –**

**-Inuyasha… No moleste es que me duele la espalda con tantas cosas que traigo en mi mochila –**

**-eso te pasa por traer cosas innecesarias entiendes –**

**-pues pala próxima no traigo… –**_Que este no me deja de molestar ¡ya se!_**-NO TRAIGO RAMEN ME ENTIENDES POR QUE LO QUE MAS PESA –**A lo que individuo se pone nervioso

**- No te enojes Kagome… Mejor no traigas esas cosa que se llaman… –**mm como se llamaban**-Libros, si eso no traigas esas cosa que de nada nos sirven aquí –**

**- (Un Aura oscura) Inu… ya… sha… ****OSUWARI! … –**

**- Kagome… por… que… me… haces… esto… Yo… solo… dije… la… verdad… -**

**/**

**/Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Bueno aquí el primer capítulo es mi primer fic mi primer espero les guste... es un Kagome y Sesshomaru una pareja que me encanta..._**

**_N/A: Lo que está en_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**+-{Blablabalabl} -+**Flash Back

***-*SSSSSSSS*-*:**** Sueños del los personajes**

**_Antes de todo los personajes de Inuyasha y Sakura Car captor NO me pertenecersen yo solo los tomo prestados_**

**CAPITULO 1.-**

**[SENGOKU]**

**(Kagome POV)**

_Como llegue a esto..._

_Se supone que amo Inuyasha..._

_ como en un día al otro llegó ese amor a ser de... segundo plano…_

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-+**

Es dia había vuelto por el cumpleaños de mi abuelo. Ya era de noche y me quede en mi casa había pasado mucho desde que no estaba con ellos así que me que de

Esa noche mi madre me pregunto qué me pasaba y la dije:

**-Mamá como uno sabe que está enamorada…-**

**-Por que la pregunta Kagome no me digas que te enamoraste de Inuyasha… -**

**-Eso creí… (Murmuro) –**

**-Porque dices creer –**

**- Es que hace tiempo que hubo una batalla en que creímos que Narakú había muerto pero , pero en ello apareció un nuevo demonio el cual estaba en la batalla ,encerró el corazón humano de Inuyasha ¨lo besé¨ y no sentí nada se supone que un debería sentir mariposas o cosas así pero yo no sentí en nada no le tome atención esa vez pero ahora no se que siento… –**

**-Entonces es más que obvio hija tu no amas a Inuyasha tal vez creíste amar pero tu corazón dicto que no es así, no te preocupes por eso tu corazón te guiara a la persona amada –**

**-+-+-+-+-{End Flash Back}-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

_Y ahora hice una alianza con su medio hermano...…_

_Realmente necesito tratamiento médico…_

_mejor dejo de pensar en eso porque Inuyasha no va a buscar a Kikyo…_

_Que se vaya rápido…si llego tarde…_

_Mmmm… _

_Creo e ya se fue muy lejos como para que no pueda sentir mi presencia... _

_Bueno es hora de irme…_

* * *

** (Sesshomaru PoV)**

Ya debería estar en este lugar tengo que hacer que se enamores de mi

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

Estaba en un claro un junto a su grupo muy extraño un Taiyokaí, un yokaí de bajo rango , demonio de dos cabezas y humana .

Al sentir una presencia muy conocida él Taiyokaí ordenó que lo esperasen

En prendió camino alrededor de una hora se detuvo en una laguna

**-Yue …Kerberos…salgan – **ordenó

**-Como le ahí ido Lord Sesshomaru veo que ya tiene un nuevo enemigo pero solo hemos venido porque se a hay un rumor que la perla de Shikón no Tama ha vuelto – **Yue

**-Si Tsukino-sama y vuestra madre están interesados en eso – **Kerberos

**-Si ha vuelto está a cargo de una reencarnación de la Miko de barro…Aunque me da curiosidad porque antes a ellos no les interesaba por eso se la entregaron a la aldea que previene la madre de mi prometida? –**

**-Pues es que… –**

**-Cállate Kerberos! – **Yue

**-Porque lo callas Yue -**en ese instante extiende su látigo alrededor del cuello de Yue ahorcándolo –**Habla Kerberos… – **Ordenó

**-Realmente no entiendo como Kagome-hime se enamoró de ti y considera a Yue como su hermano si ambos tienen un pésimo carácter…mmmm – **Expresa al ver la actitud de Yue y ¨El Lord Del Oeste ¨

**-Habla de una vez Kerberos – **¬¬ ordenó del lord

**-Está bien lo diré la razón por la que antes no se tenían interés con la otra perla …es porque la otra era una falsa pierda …ya que se creó una réplica casi perfecta después de la batalla…porque la princesa que tu vas a visitar cada noche de verano es por solo es una ilusión para salvar a la princesa… los señores decidieron llamar a la perla para salvar la de la maldición… pero ello llevaría a la separación de su corazón humano del yokaí es decir el corazón de la princesa el cual se convirtió en humano así que para no ser afectada o atacada… se acordó llevarla a otro tiempo y espacio para ser exactos fue 700 años al futuro la única forma de que ella volviera es tu encuentres la espada que representa el amor en tí y ella … a y también que su corazón se vuelva a enamora de ti así es a única forma que se revelara la espada y podarás liberar su parte yokaí … pero con el rumor que circula que la perla ha vuelto a este tiempo es decir que la princesa a vuelto Ya que la autentica perla estaba reposando en su cuerpo … –**

**-lo que me tratas decir que esa inútil Miko es la princesa –**soltó el agarre de Yue-

**-Asi es ella ya que la otra fue destruida hace 50 años cuando el inútil de tu ¨Hibrido¨ medio hermano fue sellado y los gatos leopardos regresaron a buscar venganza –**hablo Yue

**-Pero eso no pude ser posible –**_no no es posible que mi amada sea esa es Miko_

**-Pude y lo es… aunque no se qué te impresiona la Kagome-hime siempre será Kagome -hime no importe si es ¨Humana o Yokaí¨ ella siempre será nuestra pequeña dama – **Kerberos

**-Antes que se nos olvide recuerda que para que la princesa fue sellada aparente 16 años de edad en los humanos …y que ahora es humana sino es liberada cuando llegue a esa edad permanecerá como humana para siempre –**

**-Toma este es el cristal del corazón con ello sabrás cuando la princesa recupere todos sus recuerdos y el amor de ambos renazca tomara el color escarlata –**

Se desvanecieron en el aire dejando al en su lugar un collar con un pequeño corazón de color blanco

**+-+-+-+-{End Flash Back }-+-+-+-+**

* * *

_Ya de vio haber _pero fue saco de sus pensamientos por una voz

**-Perdón por el retaso tu torpe hermano no se alejaba rápidamente…-**

**-No sabía que así se llamaba a la persona que amas –**

**-Enamorada yo de tu hermano…No…la verdad medí cuenta de ello ya que aclaré mi corazón real mente lo quiero no pedo negar pero solo lo veo como a mi hermano pero no hemos venido de hablar de ello –**

**-… –**

**/**

**/**

**/Continuara…**

* * *

**N\A:**

**Gracias a todos que se tomaron la molestia de leer espero que les guste este capítulo por favor dejen reviews**

**Por sus comentarios a Gracias**.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Siento mucho el retraso ya que con lo del examen para el ingreso a la universidad y los preparativos de mi graduación no me dieron el tiempo para actualizar el fic y una vez más LO SIENTO. Bueno ya basta de las disculpas, para a todos ustedes… aquí está el segundo capítulo espero les guste... es un Kagome y Sesshomaru una pareja que me encanta... _**

**_N/A: Lo que está en_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**{Blablabalabl} **Flash Back

***-*SSSSSSSS*-*:**** Sueños del los personajes**

**_Antes de todo los personajes de Inuyasha y Sakura Car captor NO me pertenecersen_****_ yo solo los tomo prestados_**

**CAPITULO 2.- **

**[SENGOKU]**

**(Kagome PoV)**

_Se dice que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu mejor amigo_

_Cuan de verdad tendrá es dicho _

_Porque antes tu odiabas a Inuyasha y mí por quitarte a conillo de acero _

_Y al final tú y yo nos convertimos en aliados gracias a nuestro odio asía Narakú_

* * *

**+-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-+**

Había acabado la pelea con los gatos leopardos, tenía que agradecerte por salvarnos si no hubiese sido por tu intervención tal vez Inuyasha no hubiera derrotado a ese monstruo. Tal vez me ignorarías y me insultaras pero tenía que agradecerte por ello por eso le pedí por favor a Kirara que rastreara tu aroma. Una vez te ubicara iría así ti para agradecerte aunque tú te enojaras .cuando te halle te vi parado frente a una hermosa laguna rodeada de luciérnagas realmente que embelesada con la imagen hasta que tú me sacaste de mis pensamientos

**-Que haces aquí humana –**

**-Etto…vine los gatos leopardo dijeron que no volverían y te agradecen que les agás devuelto la vida –**

**-No me interseza – **

**-Y… yo también te agradezco por lo que hiciste sin tu intervención ahora no estaría viva –**

**-No lo hice por salvar la vida de esos patéticos humanos era una deuda pendiente de hace mucho tiempo –**

**-Lo sé joven Sesshomaru –**Sabia que no le gustaría

**-Dime como es que Inuyasha hizo para que tessagia se tornara rojiza y lograra destruir el campo de protección –**

**-No lo perece si me un hacemos un trato yo respondo a sus preguntas si usted accede a responder las mías –**

**-Pero tienes que responder con la verdad porque si me entero que mientes te matare en ese instante –**

**-De acuerdo pero como sabara que le miento o no –**

**-Toma **(entregándole un collar en forma de corazón) **Con esto sabré si me mientes mujer –**

**-Está bien **(colocándose alrededor del cuello) **Ya esta y deja de decirme mujer tengo un nombre y es muy bonito –**

**-… –**vio que tenía cara de habla de una vez

**- Esta bien Tessagia puede absorber poderes…haci fue como sucedió…fuimos hacia la costa donde habitan los hombres-murciélago para que se bañara con la sangre de aquel ser pero no fue necesario ya que tenía una roca-coral la cual absorbía sus poderes con destruirla fue más que suficiente (¬¬) contento mi ¨Lord¨…–**

**-Haci que solo tuvo que cortar una roca…mm…como es que esta aquí, sin ese hibrido inútil –**

**-Es que hoy Inuyasha pierde sus poderes sobre naturales por ser luna nueva –**

**-Te estás dando cuenta que me acabas de dar información vital puedo ir en este instante y matarlo sabias –**

**-No lo harás si quisieras matarlo tenias que más de una oportunidad así que no le veo el sentido –**

**-Bha lárgate sino de darán cuenta que no estás y vendrán a buscarte, nos vemos la siguiente luna llena en el lago más cercano de donde estés –**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

_Ah…_

_ Y me dado cuenta que has cambiado… Y me alegro por ello_

_Y la verdad ese pienso lo mismo que Sara _

_Cuando te vi la primera vez me quede cautivada por tu belleza y la vez que me rescataste de __Mukotsú__ que de embelesada _

_Y como no estarlo si frente a mí se presentaba el ser más hermoso que mis ojos humanos hayan visto_

_Ah ahí esta y creo que me que estas pensando en algo debe ser que estas preparando un regaño bueno ya estoy cerca_

**-Perdón por el retaso tu torpe hermano no se alejaba rapidamente…-**

**-No sabía que así se llamaba a la persona que amas –**

**-Enamorada yo de tu hermano…no…la verdad medí cuenta de ello ya que aclaré mi corazón real mente lo quiero no pedo negar pero solo lo veo como a mi hermano pero no hemos venido de hablar de ello –**

**-… –**

**-Vamos sigues teniendo ese pésimo carácter… –**

**-Para ser humana eres demasiado insolente así que no cambies el tema y dime que eso lo que averiguaron –**

**-Si bueno no te enojes…lo único que nosotros hemos averiguado es que Narakú se deshizo de su corazón humano, es un bebé que lleva en brazos Kagura –**

**-Asi he averiguado algo ellos están matando a todos los monjes más reconocidos de todas las regiones –**

**- …mmmm…Están buscando la conexión de este mundo con el otro –**

**-Es cierto… ¿ese saco de Huesos y barro ha vuelto, no es verdad? –**

**-Si hace algún tiempo, vino a buscarme para que terminara de purificar su cuerpo del veneno que le puso Narakú después del secuestro que me realizaron…-**

**-Que sucedió el por culpa del idiota de mi hermano ocurrió –**

**-Si… bueno Quiero pedirte un favor…lo que paso con Kikyo me puse a pensar cuenta que no soy de utilidad…que siempre me protegen la ver dad me siento inútil…sabes dónde puedo entrenar mis habilidades…me siento totalmente inútil y no me gusta sentirme haci –**

**-…No te prometo nada –**

**-Pero de todas formas gracias –**

**-Nos reuniremos dentro de 3 noches tendrás que decirles a tu grupo que ya no los acompañaras –**

**-De acuerdo nos vemos dentro de tres noches –**

Ambos se alejan sin mira atrás

**(Kagome PoV)**

_Como cambia uno lo que siente _?…_Nada más que una confusión es lo que llega a afectar al corazón… Que complicado es esto, pero si analizo mis preguntas tal vez pueda obtener repuestas todo…_

_La verdad las últimas veces que te vi con ella no sentí nada _

_Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual no me importo compartirte con ella?_

_Los seres humanos cambiamos constantemente nuestro sentir, pero tanto como para que un día al otro o por un simple beso cambie todo…?_

_Si por qué un solo beso sirve para saber el amor, la ternura, el cariño y muchos sentimientos más…pero eso yo no sentí nada contigo…era como besar a la nada_

_Pero las más grandes preguntas son:_

_¿Por qué estando con el mí corazón está feliz?_

_¿Por qué cuando habla es como si ya nos conociéramos ?_

_Como puede ser posible si apenas se va cumplir un año desde que lo conocí y pero siento como si como si él me conociera mejor que nadie?_

_Eh creo que por estar en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que ya llegue al campamento_

_Bueno mejor me iré a dormir_

* * *

***-*-*-*Sueño de Kagome*-*-*-***

**En donde estoy que hago aquí **(Kagome se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuridad y en ello escucho una voz que cantaba)

**Kagome ,Kagome**

**Kago no naka no tori wa**

**Eres un pájaro que ha sido enjaulado **

**Kagome ,Kagome**

**Kago no naka no tori wa**

**Eres un pájaro que ha sido enjaulado **

**_¿Qué es esa canción? ¿quién eres? _**(pregunto confundida)

**Kagome ,Kagome**

**Kago no naka no tori wa**

**Eres un pájaro que ha sido enjaulado **

**_¿Enjaulado? ¿ quién?_**(extrañada por la canción)

**Kagome ,Kagome**

**Kago no naka no tori wa**

**Eres un pájaro que ha sido enjaulado **

**Kagome**

**Yo? … yo no estoy enjaulada**(Se había dado cuenta que era a ella a quien se refería, pero la voz dejo d cantar y hablo)

**Lo estas Recuerda que eres …Recuerda quien eres **

**Recordar que soy y quién soy? **(en ese instante Kagome entra en trance tratando de recordar)

**¿ Yo Soy?**(En la oscuridad que se encontraba parece haber una pequeña luz la cual sigue)

**¿ Yo Soy?**

**_¿ Yo Soy La …?_**

**-Kagome…–**

**Concéntrate recuerda quien eres**

**-Kagome …–**

**Concéntrate esta vez por fin y podrás libérate**

***-*-*-*Fin del sueño*-*-*-***

* * *

**-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –**

**-Porque me levantas así Inuyasha! –**Levantándose de golpe

**-COMO QUE PORQUE NIÑA ESCALDALOZA YA ES TARDE Y TENEMOS QUE IRNOS –**

**-Está bien pero no es necesario que me gritaras estaba soñando algo…y tu lo arruinaste –** Saliendo afuera de la cabaña

**-Que estabas soñando Kagome que el tonto de Inuyasha arruino –**shippo subiendo a sus brazos

**-Sí shippo-chan algo que no se cómo explicar–**

**-Ay Kagome tan bonito era tu sueño –**

**-Veras realmente … –**Fue interrumpida por un grito de Inuyasha que se dispone a caminar

**-Ya dejen de hablar mejor vamos! –**

**-Está bien deja de gritar te estamos escuchando – **_No lo recuerdo ultimadamente he tenido ese sueño_ –un fuerte sonido la saca de sus pensamientos

**-POLMB-**

**-Usted es un pervertido su excelencia –**

**-Pero Sangito no fui yo, es mi mano que esta maldita –**

Kagome se dispone a saludar para que evitar una pelea

**– Mirokú-san , Sango-chan buenos días –**

**-Buenos días señorita Kagome –**

**-Buenos días Kagome-chan –**

**-DEJEN DE PALABRERÍA Y SIGAMOS NUESTRO CAMINO!–**otra vez el sarnoso interrumpiendo perdón Inuyasha

**-OSUWARI!…Que te dije que dejaras de gritar, que no estamos sordo, te escuchamos…porque si no te aré conocer el centro de la tierra –**

**-Grrar – **

* * *

**[A Lo Lejos Cerca De Un Valle]**

Siguió caminando por un valle hasta que pudo divisar una figura al grupo que lo acompañaba

**-Sesshomaru-sama_.-_**

**-Amo bonito que bueno que regreso –**

**-Rin ,Jaken vámonos –**

**(Sesshomaru PoV)**

_Al encontrar a mis sirvientes me alejo haci el norte , la veré en tres noches haci que no cambio del todo sigue siendo terca como la recuerdo._

_Tengo que encontrar es espada, para poder tener entre mis brazos otra vez_

_No habrá nada que lo impida, porque esperado por ello estos 200 años _

_Si solo falta un poco más para liberare solo si ese inútil no te hubiera despertado tal vez ahora recordaras tu vida… (Soltó un suspiro inaudible)_

_Mi Amada Dama de la Noche solo falta un poco más_

_Mmmm Dama de la Noche _

_Como olvidar eso es titulo que yo mis te puse _

_Como también el día en el que te conocí_

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-+**

**[Hace más 200 años atrás]**

A lo lejos pude verte después de del entrenamiento que era sometido a diario como hija del Lord del Norte haci que te educaron como una princesa .Odia las reuniones de mi madre pero me obligó a asistir ya que ese día recibiría a una nueva estudiante y sería una descortesía que el príncipe del palacio no estuviera presente se podía decir que bajo nuestras apariencias humanas tendrías alrededor de 8 años y yo la 10 años.

**Bienvenida Lord Eriol Tsukino veo que trajo a mi nueva estudiante –**

**-Haci es Lady Tashio mi pequeña hija me a pedio quiere entrenar con usted ya que la admira como guerrea –**

_Mi madre guerrera como si desde que yo tengo memoria ella solo se vivido en banquete tras banquete fiesta tras fiesta en los palacios No entendía _

**-Haci entonces, preséntamela necesito saber si tiene potencial para ello –**

**-Desacuerdo… Kagome preséntate –**Dijo Tsukino-sama

**-Como ordenes padre –**Escuché una vos dulce que ingresaba al palacio y estaba a acompañada de cuarto Yokais, uno en forma de pantera con el símbolo del clan del sur, el otro que tenia forma de tigre con el símbolo del este y los otros dos que tenían forma humanoide, una mujer de cabello negro rojizo con el símbolo del clan del norte y un hombre de cabello y ojos platinados, salí de mis pensamientos gracias a Tsukino-sama

**-Es ella… cuál es tu opinión? Shiory – **Mi madre la examino y yo solo la vi Inu-yokai de pelo negro de ojos de plata con la el símbolo de una luna creciente rojo perteneciente del clan del norte (N/A: Para mayor referencia es la misma luna de Artemis de salior moon solo de color rojo)

**-Tiene potencial…De acuerdo será mi estudiante – **

** -Señor la pequeña princesa se quedara aquí ? –**Pregunto el de forma de pantera

**-Asi es Sepinelsun…Kagome se quedara aquí hasta que culmine su entrenamiento nosotros volveremos al Norte vendremos cada mes –**

**-Pero señor como guardianes de la princesa y nuestro deber protegerla de cual quier peligro – **Dijo el de cabellos platinados

**-Yue cuantos años sin verte veo que eres un guardián digno que salió de este Clan – **Intervino mi madre** .**Si me lo imaginaba este ser llamado Yue pertenecía a mi clan

**-Oh Lady Shiory cuanto tiempo sin verla…sigue siendo la yokaí más fuerte y hermosa de toda esta región –**

**-Bueno volviendo al tema anterior la pequeña se quedara en este lugar para realizar su entrenamiento y si su seguridad es lo que te preocupa ella estará en este lugar y en todo el Oeste no ay más seguro que este palacio –**Mi madre cambio el tema radial mente

**-Lo lamento Lady Shiory por mi impertinencia –**se disculpo ese yokaí

**-No ay de que …Le presento a mi querido hijo Sesshomaru Lord Eriol –**

**-Veo que has crecido bastante Sesshomaru… serás un Yokaí formidable cuando seas mayor –**

**-… –**esa fue mi repuesta así pasaron los días a mi no me interesabas en lo más mínimo la verdad .Pero conforme te veía siempre con una sonrisa para mi madre que siempre te exigía demasiado en tu enteramiento

**_-Si sigues con esos movimientos tan lentos cualquiera que sea tu enemigo podrá vencerte fácilmente así que concéntrate…y agiliza esas piernas! –_**

**_-Debes adelantarte al ataque de tu enemigo no te confundas en la pelea un solo segundo le bastara a tu rival para eliminarte…! –_**

Esas palabras telas dijo mi madre en tu entrenamiento, yo no entendía porque a pesar de terminar con tantas heridas al final siempre sonreías y esa sonrisa iluminaba a todos en el castillo de vez en cuando venía a verte tu padre la hasta que una noche me anime hablarte.

**-Que haces aquí? –**

**-Solo venia a descansar , tú debes ser Sesshomaru…hola yo me llamo Kagome –**

**-… –**

**-Oye me acompañas hoy voy a ir a ver una flor conocida como ¨La Dama De La Noche¨ que solo florecerá hoy vamos a verla juntos –**

**-Haz lo que quieras –**solo me limite a decirte eso

**-Entonces es un sí…Vamos! –**Me jalaste hasta un estanque de que estaba rodeados por luciérnagas y entonces te inclinaste hasta un capullo hasta que la luz de la luna llena alumbro el capullo floreció tu sonrisa se hizo más hermosa.

**-A esta flor se le nombra así porque se dice que antes la luna no tenia brillo era totalmente oscura haci que pidió a una de las flores que le regalara su brillo pero si le regalaban su color morirían, así ninguna se lo otorgo hasta que un capullo le dijo:_¨Te regalare mi brillo , solo si me permites una noche de verano nacer junto a tí¨ _la luna accedió a su petición y la flor le otorgo su brillo que la hacía reinar en la noche y como se dijo solo una noche de verano ella nacerá junto a la luna para brillar en la oscuridad por eso se la conoce como ¨La Dama De La Noche¨ ya que es la única capaz de reinar en la oscuridad completa … que tal es bonita la historia ¿no?–**

Kagome no recibo una respuesta de mi parte así que se limito a preguntar

**-Sessho-chan que ocurre? –**

**-Dime por qué quieres convertirte en una guerrera si tienes a cuatro guardianes a tu servicio –**

**-Por lo mismo que lo haces tú –**

**-No comprendo –**

**-Yo no quiero ser una mujer débil, que los demás tengan que proteger solo tener una naturaleza humana piensan que soy frágil y no me dejaban salir a ningún lado ,siempre me tratan como un muñeca, desde la muerte de mi madre –**

**-Origen humano? Eso solo es pura patrañas ya sino tú serias un Hanyou y no lo eres, una yokaí completa –**

**-Si eso es porque mi madre era una sacerdotisa cuando yo nacería seria, Totalmente Humana o Totalmente Yokaí…pero en ello mi padre gano naci completamente yokaí pero al tener una naturaleza humana los conjuros de purificación no funcionan conmigo –**

**-Entonces tienes poderes espirituales? –**

**-Sí pero no los necesito…–**

**-Mientes, todo el mundo quiere poder –**

**-Pues yo no –**

**-Eres rara –**

Fue desde ahí que salía contigo noches a mirar las flores lunares o ver las estrellas hasta que llego el momento de que hicieras tu demostración de tus habilidades tu y yo ya teníamos la una apariencia 15 años y yo 17 años si lo calificamos en apariencia humana. Nos llamaron al palacio del Norte a todos los Lords y príncipes herederos cuando el día que toco tu demostración e envió una invitación a las cuatro tierras

**_-Yo Eriol Tsukino ¨Lord De Las Tierras Del Norte y Gobernante Del Hielo ¨Dentro de una semana presentaré a mi hija como la sucesora de mis Tierras. Que como ustedes conocerán se realizara una demostración de sus habilidades como guerra gracias al entrenamiento por Lady Shiory ¨ Señora De Las Tierras Del Oeste ¨…_**

Llegamos a tu plació juntos me otorgaron una habitación al frente de la tuya y como querías mostrarme tus tierras nos fuimos a caminar

Había un silencio incomodo y se notaba tu nerviosismo hasta que preguntaste

**-Sessho-chan mi padre me nombrará su sucesora…Etto –**

**-Habla –**

** -Tú ya pasaste por eso dime ¿Cómo es el nombramiento? –**

**-Se realiza cuando la Luna este en el punto más Alto como tu familia perteneces a la Luna Escarlata será en una semana y de te otorgara un Titulo –**

**-Y ¿Cómo se da un titulo? –**

**-Generalmente lo otorgan los padres a sus sucesores pero en mi caso y yo lo escogí –**Totalmente orgulloso

**-Eres increíble Sessho-chan realmente …y cual escogiste –**

**-¨El Gran Sesshomaru próximo Lord De Las Tierras De Oeste¨ –**

**-Eso es genial Sessho-chan…mm…podrías darme tu el titulo –** Con una gran sonrisa y ilusión en su mirada

**-No es correcto –**Fríamente

**-Por favor no me digas eso…yo quiero que tu lo agás –**Con una mirada triste y ojos llorosos siempre me convencías con eso

**-Hablaremos más tarde con tu padre –**Serio

**-Eso es un sí –**Con una gran sonrisa

**-No tengo de otra opción, no es así –**Volviendo al palacio

**-Por eso te quiero Sessho-chan –**Te escuche decir en un susurro

**-Dijiste algo –**me pare en seco

**-Yo no dije nada, mejor vámonos –**Sonrojándote y caminaste hacia dentro lo más rápido que pudiste

**-…–**Esa fue mi respuesta te alejaste y una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

Tu demostración fue un éxito conocimos a los herederos de las tierras del Sur y Este aunque la verdad me sigue dando rabia que ellos te miren como solo yo tengo derecho pero salí de mis pensamientos

**[Palacio Cristal ; Tierras del Norte ;Día de Nombrarían Al Sucesor]**

**_-_****Yo Eriol Tsukino ¨Lord De Las Tierras Del Norte y Gobernante Del Hielo ¨ presento a mi hija como la sucesora de mis Tierras .A la Princesa del Hielo Kagome y otorgando el titulo quiero presentarles al sucesor del ¨Gran Comandante¨ el ¨Gran Sesshomaru ¨–**

**-Yo Sesshomaru legitimo sucesor de las Tierras De Oeste te nombro a ti Kagome-hime como ¨La Dama de la Noche¨ como la Luna a quien se atribuye este nombre eres única que puede brillar en la oscuridad –**

**+-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-+**

* * *

** (N/A: Este es el fin de todos PoV)**

* * *

Había llegado a lo alto de una de las montañas del norte que se alzaba un templo ahí el se encuentra a huna Sacerdotisa con la habla

** -Buenas tardes Señor Sesshomaru a que se debe su vista al uno de los templos Asakura –**

**-Hitomiko Quiero que entrenes a alguien –**

**-A Quien se supone que el Gran Lord Sesshomaru dese que yo entrene y para que propósito –**

**-No me imaginaba lo torpe que eres no te enteraste que la perla de Shikón ha vuelto ? –**

**-Si se que ha vuelto pero debe ser como la anterior solo una perla falsa –**

**-No lo es, solo que se rompió en pedazos y la humana que puede ver los fragmentos no ha desarrollado los poderes que se le fueron otorgados de sacerdotisa –**

**-Y que ganó yo Lord –**

**-Es la única que puede marta Narakú, oh ya no quieres vengarte de el por matar a tu abuelo hace 5 años atrás –**

**-Acepto pero dígame el nombre de mujer que debo entrenar –**

**-Kagome –**

**-No me…diga que… se trata de la princesa de norte …es decir …ha vuelto –**

**-Si por ello la perla de ahora no es falsa –**

**-Lo aré con gusto Lord –**

**-La traeré dentro de cuatro días más te vale no tener fallas –**

* * *

** [A Lo Lejos En La Aldea De La Anciana Kaede]**

La anciana Kaede y el grupo de Inuyasha hablan con un joven samurái

**-Oh se trata de una misión muy importante –** La anciana Kaede

**-Asi es existe una a alabarda mágica llamada Ken-Kong…al parecer ambos filos que componen esta arma, están ambos filos están poseídos por un poder demoniaco… últimamente ha ocurrido muchas calamidades en mi familia y se dice que es por la cuchilla que nos corresponde cuidar –**Akitoki muestra dicha cuchilla

**-Pero si es… –**Anciana

**-Un poder maligno…– **Sango

**-Verdaderamente impresionante – **Mirokú

En ese instante Inuyasha que se encontraba acostado a la espada de la anciana Kaede que da posesionado por la cuchilla. Al percatarse de esto la anciana ordena que se guarde de nuevo la cuchilla.

**/**

**/**

**/Continuara…**

* * *

**N\A:** Gracias a todos que se tomaron la molestia de leer. Antes de irme Me dejaron PM con la cuestión si yo había realmente traducido Corazones Atormentados 2 y la verdad NO

Lo hizo mi hermano mayor. Aquí se los presento

**-Dale sal que muchos quieren conocer el nombre del traductor de Corazones Atormentados 2**

**¿?-Esta bien mocosa. Hola mi nombre es Marcus –**

**-No haci que pareces viejo –**

**-Está bien… Hola mundo me llamo Marcus y estoy aquí porque mi querida y pequeña hermanita se enojo por meterme con su laptop… tanto que muy malvada me maquillo mientras dormía y no conforme a eso me saco fotos y se las mando a todos los de mi Carrera…Asi está bien que salude hija del demonio –**

**-Te recuerdo que tenemos el mismo padre…y si así está bien…y hablando de esas fotos como supiste que las mande Yo a tus amigos si yo recuerdo que Todos me prometieron no decir nada –**

**-Pues veras ¨pequeña hija de satanás ¨ QUIEN MAS SERIA SI ES DÍA TU LO HICISTE SOLA–**

**-Y quien dice que lo hice sola –**

**-Entonces con quien lo hiciste hija de Belcebú –**

**-Decídete ya hermano de quien somos hijos, porque recuerdo que tenemos el mi padre –**

**-Grrar…-**

**-Bueno a lo que vine a darles un anuncio a todos ustedes mis querido lectores Desde el día de hoy el inútil aquí presente me va ayudar con el fic si tienen sugerencias preguntas o peticiones háganmela saber bueno besos. Gracias por leer La dama de la noche espero actualizar pronto.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hola a mi querido publico… aquí está el tercer capítulo espero les guste...sé que me atrase mucho en actualizarla… verdad lo siento pero espero que lo disfruten este capítulo y una vez mas LO SIENTO, I´M SORRY, GOMENASAI _**

**N\A: Para no crear confusión con el anterior capitulo ** **_este capítulo está basado 137(El Nombre De Mi Antepasado Era Kagome) – 140 (Sentimientos Eternos) en el anime pero más que todo en el 140_**

**_N/A: Lo que está en_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**{Blablabalabl} .-**Flash Back

***-*-*-*SSSSSSSSSS*-*-*-*****.- Sueños del los personajes**

**= Blablabalabl= Visiones del los personajes**

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Sakura Car captor NO me pertenecersen yo solo los tomo prestados_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3.- **

**[****SENGOKU; Templo Furaí; ]**

_(Kagome PoV)_

_Ah dónde estoy?…_

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

**-Ya despertaste –**

_Ya tristeza en los ojos de este hombre _

**-Porque, quiero saber porque, como puede una mujer como tu viajar alado de un hibrido, que relación tienes con esa bestia –**Pregunto el líder de los ninjas-monstruo

**-Porque me pregunta eso a usted no le concierne –**_Hoy se cumple las tres noches…hoy me tendría que encontrar con Sesshomaru –_Kagome se encontraba dentro de un templo, en un altar rodeada por velas que formaba un pentagrama derecho un amuleto de exorcizar y a su lado izquierdo la chuchilla Kong-

**-Los humanos no deben tratar con bestias, es una relación que jamás debió existir porque tarde o temprano tu no cumplirás tu palabra y al final lo traicionaras –**

**-Eso no lo haré es mi amigo jamás lo traicionare –**_No lo traicionare,_

**-Los humanos tiene un corazón y una mente débil, apresar de saberlo actúan de una manera imprudente, por eso prefieren traicionarnos, solo para salvarse a sí mismos antes que perder su miserable vida –**_vi como desvahaba su mirada asía un cuadro donde se encontraba dos mujeres guerreas _

**-A ti te traicionaron no es haci, lo sabía, por eso dices esas cosas… quienes son ellas? –**_pregunte _

**-La de la derecha es la ¨Princesa del Norte¨ conocida por muchos como la ¨Dama De La Noche¨ y la otra es Tsukiomi La sacerdotisa de este templo –**_Pude ver que recordaba algo ya que su mirada cambio a una melancólica _

**- Mis poderes fueron sellados por Tsukiomi, quien separo la alabarda en dos enviando la chuchilla Ken al monte fuji donde vive la familia Hojo mientras que la chuchilla Kong fue guardad en el monte de las animas, cuando este se derrumbo pude recuperar esta cuchilla –**_por esa razón la anciana Kaede nos pidió que la purificáramos en aquí en el Templo Furaí _

** -Tsukiomi me traiciono me dijo que compartiría su vida conmigo pero no fue así –**_Porque siento que a ellos ya los conocía, porque sé que la señorita Tsukiomi tuvo motivos para hacerlo_

**-Tal vez la señorita Tsukiomi tenía motivos para hacerlo –**

**-jajaja(risa sarcástica) que ingenuos son, no entiendo porque la princesa siempre los defendía, ella aseguraba que el amor no tenia fronteras, pero eso era mentira porque al morir ella, los humanos como Tsukiomi nos traicionaron y es por eso que mi mayor anhelo es que paguen por ello –**

**-Que paguemos por ello… de qué forma? –**

**-Resucitare la albarda Ken-Kong que fue forjada de 222 monstruos y así exterminarlos –**

**-¿Eso es lo que tu princesa desearía o es lo que tú deseas? –**

**-No eres quien cuestionarme, esa es la única marea que de que paguen por su traición, ya que yo no soy como el Lords como para permitirles vivir, solo así no causaran más problemas en este mundo –**

**-No es cierto –**En ese instante las velas que formaban un pentagrama a su alrededor se apagaron, Kagome al percatarse de esto miro confundida

**-Tal como lo presentía tu posees poderes espirituales de muy similares al de la princesa que superaban fácilmente a Tsukiomi –**

**-Ah –**_Como una yokaí puede tener poderes espirituales _

**-¿Quieres saber porque no me atrevía a robar la cuchilla en ese instante y porque te traje aquí? –**

**-… – **

**-Porque pienso utilizar todo tu poder espiritual para regresar la fuerza a mi alabarda –**

**-No puede ser –**En ese instante Hoshiomi le pone en frente la cuchilla Kong la cual absorbe la energía de Kagome**-Estoy débil **

**(The End Kagome PoV)**

**-+-+-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

Salió de su recuerdo gracias a la voz de Hoshiomi. En ese instante entro en trance

**-No me hagas reír, Si las personas valoraran lo que es el sufrimiento y el afecto Tsukiomi no me hubiera traicionado y no me habría encerrado en ese lugar…No le perdonare el trato tan cruel que recibí de su parte y el haber roto su palabra ante la princesa… por eso ustedes lo pagaran con la muerte…Desaparezcan junto a sus sentimientos –**

En ese instante una luz rodea a Kagome la cual ilumina todo a su alrededor y al mismo instante la alabarda se pone en medio de la luz y el yokaí. Después de ello aparecer las figuras de dos mujeres -Una de cabello castaño claro y la otra yokaí de pelo negro con una luna carmesí invertida ambas llevaban una armadura antigua. Todos se quedan incrédulos ante la visión con la pregunta ¨_¿Quiénes son?_ ¨. Excepto Hoshiomi que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo a su princesa y a su amada, pero salió de su pensamiento gracias a la voz de una de ellas.

**-Hoshiomi –**hablo la de cabello castaño

**-Tsukiomi –**contesto

**-Finalmente nos volvemos a ver Hoshiomi –**Tsukiomi

**-No crees que es muy tarde para ello Tsukiomi –**Hoshiomi

**-Hoshiomi a lo único que hemos venido es para que recuerdes todos aquellos días felices donde compartíamos viviendo en una armonía y paz total Hoshiomi, y también para que conozcas la verdad de los hechos –**La yokaí haciendo que la una cuchilla se moviera haciendo que todos tuvieran una visión de ello

* * *

**=Visión 1=**

**Era un atardecer se podía observar a una mujer humana y a un yokaí combatiendo a unos monstruos.**

**(Hoshiomi PoV)**

**-Te encuentras bien Tsukiomi –Pregunto el yokaí**

**-Mejor preocúpese por usted, no quiero ser convertirme en una carga, yo puedo defenderme sola –**

**-Ya lo sabía –Respondió pero fue interrumpido por uno de los monstruos en forma de lagartija**

**-Pensaban que podían escaparían de nuestras garras –Monstruo**

**-nosotros no les tenemos miedo –**

**-Si lo haces para defender a una mujer este cometido un error –en ese instante el monstruo se analiza contra Hoshiomi pero él es más rápido que lo parte a la mitad –Como dejaste que esa humana te robara el corazón -Es cierto yo deje de ser un yokaí salvaje por mi amada Tsukiomi.**

**Pero en ese instante los otros monstruos atacan hasta que un látigo de color verduzco y uno color sangre, los dejando partidos por la mitad a todos, tanto Tsukiomi y yo mirábamos desconcertados cuando unas voces los interrumpen.**

**-No son seres de estas regiones ¿Qué hacen en estos territorios? –Pregunto una Inu-yokaí de pelo de azabache de ojos color plata con una luna invertida color carmesí (Símbolo Del Clan Del Norte)**

**-Hablen –ordenó un Inu-yokaí de pelo plateado y ojos dorados como el sol con una luna creciente (Símbolo Del Clan Del Oeste)**

**-Nosotros solo estábamos buscando…-No pudo continuar ya que Tsukiomi cae rendida y aduras penas puede detener su impacto contra el piso – Tsukiomi ya as usado todos tus poderes, necesitas descansar –**

**=Fin De La Visión 1=**

**Pero después que la príncipe y la princesa nos ayudaran le juramos lealtad a la princesa, ella nos acogió en su palacio, pero esa paz solo duro por un par de años ya que después se desato¨ La Gran Guerra¨ donde las cuatro regiones se involucraron dirigidos por los Lords del Norte y del Oeste pero para ello se instauro un pacto con los humanos, para poder proteger todos los territorios de la amenaza.**

** Pero como toda guerra se perdieron muchas vidas incluida está la de Princesa sucesora del Norte, Lords del Este y el Sur. Después de ello, tanto Tsukiomi y yo nos partimos de ese territorio para ir al norte donde el castillo de nuestra princesa ya que aun no asimilábamos su muerte, pero cada paso que avanzábamos éramos atacados por demonios salvajes, por que los humanos rompieron el pacto y varios yokais quisieron venganza.**

**=Visión 2= **

**-Si sigues exterminando monstruos vas acabar con tu vida–Reprocho Hoshiomi viendo como Tsukiomi agotada**

**-Lo sé pero ya es tarde para cambiar de vida. Desde la muerte la princesa, a donde quiera que vayamos nos atacán o somos asechándonos, parece como si todo esto nunca se fuera a interminable –**

**-No ya verás que encontraremos un lugar donde no existan las peleas, veras como tú y yo viviremos tranquilos como cuando nuestra princesa estaba vivía- **

**[Morada de Kaijinbo] **

**-Aquí están los cadáveres son 222 monstruos como pediste dispón de ellos cuando quieras, espero que con esto puedas forjar el arma más poderosa de todo el universo – **

**En aquel entonces fui con Kaijinbo para que forjara la alabarda Ken-Kong, que nosotros al fin pudiéramos buscar ese lugar donde no hubiera batallas, entiéndeme necesitaba una arma que igualara tus poderes para así no te hubieras que gastar el resto de tu energía, pero no te importo, me traicionaste Tsukiomi, ¡Porque lo hiciste!**

**(Fin Hoshiomi PoV)**

**=Fin De La Visión 2=**

**No fue haci Hoshiomi **

**(Tsukiomi PoV)**

**=Visión 3=**

**Todos vieron como Hoshiomi mataba sin compasión a ciento de monstruos**

**-Jajajajajajaja (risa malvada) La alabarda Ken –Kong es increíble, mira Tsukiomi mientras tengamos esta alabarda ya no tendrás que gastar tu valiosa energía… Al fin me siento tranquilo no importa donde vayamos con esta alabarda seremos invencibles –**

**-Hoshiomi esa alabarda Ken-Kong es muy peligrosa tenemos que purificarla-**

**-Pero que dices, para sobrevivir en esta lucha necesitamos el poder máximo –**

**Después que llegaste con esa alabarda a tacaste a todo a tu alrededor, ya que estabas poseído por esa arma, única marea de salvarte, haci que tuve que hacer algo…que jamás hubiera querido hacer…**

**[Templo Furaí]**

**-Hoshiomi Perdóname-En ese instante Tsukiomi lanza un conjuro que encierra a Hoshiomi en un amuleto –**

**-Tsukiomi porque me haces esto –Fue lo último que se oyó, luego todos pudieron ver como Tsukiomi intento tocar la albarda. **

**(Fin Tsukiomi PoV)**

**-Tiene un poder increíble- vieron como se puso en pie y levitando haci la albarda**

**-Poderes del mal sepárense y váyanse –Separando haci la cuchillas que salieron volando hacia el Monte Fují y la otra hacia el Monte de las Animas.**

**-Hoshiomi en seguida…Teliberare…Ho…shi...O…mi-Pero sus fuerzas estaban agotadas que cayó muerta**

**=Fin De La Visión 3=**

* * *

La visión termia y el grupo de Inuyasha no podían creer que habían visto a Sesshomaru tranquilo y feliz al lado de alguien, pero Inuyasha tenía un mal presentimiento que esa yokaí fuera ¨Su¨ Kagome, pero una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

**-Que, quiere decir que eso fue lo paso en realidad –**dijo Hoshiomi

**-No puedo negar mi traición, pero mi deber era salvarte, quería liberarte de los poderes malignos de esa alabarda –**

_-La debilidad de mi corazón no permitió que siguiera confiando en mi amada Tsukiomi, la oscuridad me hizo perder toda esperanza –pensó Hoshiomi _

**-Hoshiomi, quiero que sepas que anqué ya no me encuentre en este mundo mis sentimientos te pertenecerán para siempre, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que hice –**

**-Mientes!… –**Todos contemplan que la albarda vuelve a manos de Hoshiomi**- Lo haces para que la princesa te crea, no son más que viles de mentiras-**Se dispone atacar a las figura de Tsukiomi**- la alabarda Ken-Kong a regresado en busca de venganza –**

La materialización de las figuras se disuelve y Kagome cae hacia la tierra pero una bola de luz evita que caiga al suelo y una luz resplandece cegando temporalmente a todos.

Al disipase la luz de distingue la figura de de Sesshomaru y otros de dos yokais un peli-plateado y una mujer de cabello rojizo, este primero tenía a Kagome en su brazo que comenzaba a despertarse. Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes.

**-Kagome… ¿te encuentras bien?… ¿No te hizo nada?… (Le susurro) –**Sesshomaru le pregunto mientras la sostenía en su brazo

** -Sesshomaru… (Suspiro)-**lo vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia, pero se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados **–Bájame estoy bien-**Lo miro fijamente a sus ojos como si de un hechizo se tratase, pero todo se desvaneció por la voz de Hoshiomi.

**-Ahora tengo en máximo poder sobre la tierra, nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera usted mi Lord –**Kagome se enfureció al escuchar eso **–Acabare con todos los que nos traicionaron, con esta maravillosa alabarda-** Hablo Hoshiomi

** -Aun sigue diciendo eso-**dijo Kagome enfurecida

**-Mph-**fue la repuesta con de Hoshiomi

**-La señorita Tsukiomi sacrifico su vida por usted, porque quiere destruir ese sentimiento-**una sonrisa se formo en los rostros de aquellos yokais que venían junto a Sesshomaru**-La señorita Tsukiomi era humana pero nunca se mostro débil, ella tenía un corazón más fuerte que en suyo, que no lo entiende fue usted quien la traiciono, la debilidad de su corazón hizo que la alabarda Ken-Kong lo controlase –**

**-Guarda silencio niña tú no sabes nada…No entiendes -**Enojado se lanza contra Kagome-**Muere! –** Pero Sesshomaru se interpuso a centímetros de que llegara a ella

**-No te atrevas a tocarla…yo la protegeré… así que ni se te ocurra tocarla –**Se puso a pelear contra Hoshiomi y los otro dos yokais se pusieron en frente ella de forma protectora**-Prepárate para morir…Souryuuha [1] –**Pero el ataque es partido por la mitad gracias a la alabarda y al ver esto Kagome lanza una flecha una flecha hacia Hoshiomi la cual no hace ningún efecto.

**-Que impertinente eres niña-**Afirmo Hoshiomi

**-Aun no, aun no he recuperado mis poderes –**entro a un estado de shock

**-Haci es niña la albarda Ken-Kong absorbió todos tus poderes, es inútil –**

**-Kagome vámonos de aquí Sesshomaru se encargara de esto –**hablo Inuyasha

**-No lo haré mí deber estar aquí –**

**-Que no entiendes, mi espada no ha recuperado su poder, aquí solo estorbamos –**dijo molesto Inuyasha a lo que Kagome no respondió

**-Quienes son ustedes? –**pregunto la pulga Myuoga saliendo del hombro de su amo, a lo el peli-plateado ignoro pero la de cabello rojizo le contesto

**-Que ya no me recuerda anciano Myuoga? –**Le contesto la mujer

**-Usted es la señorita Rubimoon –**respondió

** -VÁMONOS DE UNA VEZ, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE PUEDES MORIR –**grito Inuyasha a Kagome

**-Tú eres el que no entiende, yo me quedare aquí y si he de morir, moriré a su lado –**respondió, pero no se dieron cuenta que una explosión entre los poderes de Sesshomaru y Hoshiomi los alcanzo lo cual provoco que todos que darán inconscientes excepto Kagome y Sesshomaru y poco a poco los otros dos yokaí se recuperaron

**-Entiendan ustedes son demasiado débiles…-**Tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru lo fulminaron con la mirada**-Bien si tanta prisa tiene por morir…Mueran! –**

En ese instante Kagome habla**-Ayúdeme por favor señorita Tsukiomi-**Y en ello el cuerpo de Kagome es posesionado por Tsukiomi**-No te atrevas Hoshiomi –**

**-Tsukiomi –**queda aturdido Hoshiomi

**-Al fin, he recuperado mis poderes –**dijo feliz de la alegría Kagome

**-Muy bien acabemos con esto de una vez –**Hablo Sesshomaru

**-De acuerdo –**Respondió Kagome, en ello se pudieron en posición de ataque, lo cual a perplejo a Hoshiomi ya que él conocía esa posición que pertenecía a su princesa y al antiguo príncipe, pero de eso se recupero ya que esa niña no podía ser su princesa.

**-Aja (risa burlona) Ustedes no podrán hacerme nada, la albarda Ken-Kong es invencible, nadie lograra detenerla–**Al decir esto una gran bola de energía maligna se junto en la unta de la cuchilla

**-Ten cuidado –**le dijo Sesshomaru

**-Si –**Respondió Kagome

**-Mueran! –**se lanzo la bola de energía maligna hacia ellos

**-Souryuuha [1] –**Sesshomaru lanzo el ataque con su espada

**-Ike [2]–**Lanzo un flecha purificadora

Ambos ataque se fusionaron para hacer frente a gran bola de energía, haciendo que chocaran entre sí ocasionando una gran explosión lo cual provoco la muerte de Hoshiomi y la separación de la Albarda. Pero antes de la explosión Sesshomaru atrae haci el cuerpo de Kagome convirtiéndose en un bola de luz seguido de los otros dos yokais, Que consigo traían una cuchilla cada uno y los cuerpos inconscientes de los amigos de Kagome terminan al pie de la cascada Shoun por la magnitud de la explosión.

* * *

**Souryuuha [1]: ¨La Onda del Dragón¨, este ataque es realizado por Sesshomaru en la tercera película no sé si este bien traducido el nombre pero en el video en español sale así pero en la sub no viene la traducción así.**

**Ike: ¨Ve¨ es el adjetivo que siempre utiliza para al lanzar una flecha **

* * *

**(Inuyasha PoV)**

_Ah Que ocurrió… ¡Kagome!_

**-Amo Inuyasha, que bueno que despierta –**Dijo el anciano Myuoga

** -Anciano, dime dónde estamos? –**Pregunte en una sola vez

**-Pues vera amo Inuyasha –**hablo mirando hacia la cascada**-No sé cómo, pero llegamos al pie de la cascada –**

**-Que dices!–**empezó a mirara a alrededor**-¿Donde están los demás? –**

**-Tanto como el monje Mirokú, señorita Sango y Shippo están allá –**

**-Y Kagome… ¿Dónde está Kagome? –**

**-La verdad amo Inuyasha, no lo sé apenas me desperté y pude verlo y a usted y a los demás, pero ella no hay rastro –**

**-¿Cómo? –**Sorprendido por la noticia se puso en pie depuesto a subir la cascada

**-Amo no sé levante, aun no se ha recuperado…–**Es interrumpido por las quejas de shippo

**-Ay mi cabecita… me duele…–**Se tocaba su cabeza**-Tuve una pesadilla muy fea –**

**-Oh Shippo que bueno que te despiertas! –**dijo el anciano Myuoga

**-¿Que paso anciano Myuoga? –**Pregunto extrañado y empezó a mirar a su alrededor

**-Estamos al pie de la cascada Shoun –**Respondió el anciano

**-Que entonces no fue una pesadilla –**

**-De que hablas Shippo –**

**-… –**shippo se que pensativo

**-Si sabes algo es mejor que hables –**Amenazó Inuyasha

**-Es que después de la explosión todos estaban inconsciente y pude ver como Sesshomaru lanzo un ataque con su espada y Kagome un flecha y otra vez hubo una explosión mucho más fuerte, no me acuerdo más –**

**-Entonces tal vez se encuentre en el templo Furaí, amo Inuyasha –**Miro a su amo el cual al escuchar la noticia no despegada la vista de la cascada

**-Si debe estar en el templo esperemos a que los demás estén consientes he subiremos –**

_Que es lo que ocurrió Kagome…?_

_Porque desde del beso en la batalla contra kaguya…Te has vuelto tan distante _

_Porque ya no siento tu nerviosismo cuando estoy cerca de ti_

_Porque para a mí ese beso cambio todo para mi, mi corazón que ahora te pertenece _

_Pero para ti…_

_Es como si te hubieran borrado todos tus sentimientos_

_Como si de la noche a la mañana tu amor se hubiera desvanecido_

_Dejando consigo a una mujer fría _

_Pero lo que más me sorprende es que lo que me dijiste _

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-+-**

_Vi como caía desde esa altura, cuando quise atraparla una luz la atrapo_

_Luego vi como Sesshomaru la tenía en su brazo de una forma posesiva_

_Me contuve lo mas que pude ya que ella se encontraba a salvó_

_Pero ese individuo de llamado Hoshiomi se lanzo hacia ella, quise atacarlo pero Sesshomaru desenvaino su espada obstruyendo el ataque pero no fue el único ya que esos otros Yokais se pusieron delante de Kagome de forma protectora y mire como Sesshomaru se enfrentaba a ese tal Hoshiomi, para luego ver una de tus flechas no hacían efecto. _

**-Que impertinente eres niña-**Afirmo Hoshiomi

**-Aun no, aun no he recuperado mis poderes –**entro a un estado de shock

**-Haci es niña la albarda Ken-Kong absorbió todos tus poderes, es inútil –**_ Hoshiomi_

_Pude ver en tus ojos un brillo con que mirabas a imbécil de medio-hermano que antes solo me dedicabas a mi no me contuve mas y me hacer que a ti._

**-Kagome vámonos de aquí, Sesshomaru se encargara de esto –**hablo Inuyasha

**-No lo haré, mí deber estar aquí –**

**-Que no entiendes, mi espada no ha recuperado su poder, aquí solo estorbamos –**dijo molesto Inuyasha a lo que Kagome no respondió hasta que dijo

**-No, mi deber estar a su lado –**Kagome respondió

**-VÁMONOS DE UNA VEZ, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE PUEDES MORIR –**grito Inuyasha a Kagome

**-Tú eres el que no entiende, yo me quedare aquí y si he de morir, moriré a su lado –**respondiste

No recuerdo mas ya que en ese instante pude nos alcanzo una explosión

**+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

_Porque, Porque dijiste que si que si has de morir que seria a su lado…_

_Porque…acaso… no es a mí a quien amas…_

_Porque… maldita sea… ¡cuando estemos solos lo averiguare lo juro! _

_¡Tu Kagome eres MIA solo MIA y no del idiota de mi hermano! _

_¡NO! _

**-Amo, Inuyasha creo que los jóvenes ya despertaron –**Myuoga dijo el anciano sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos

** (End Inuyasha PoV)**

* * *

**[Al Norte; Plació Del Cristal; Tres Días Después De La Explosión]**

**(Kagome PoV)**

_¿Dónde estaba?…_

_¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?… _

_Esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza_

_Solo una voz la saco de sus pensamientos _

**-Lord Sesshomaru…–**

_Escucho decir a la yokaí que se hallaba junto a ellos en el Templo Furaí _

_Ahora recordaba la explosión y después caí inconsciente _

_Pero analizo lo que ella dijo ¨Sesshomaru¨ _

_Donde esta, quería verlo, Ahh ahí estas se dijo al encontrarlo con la vista _

**-Sesshomaru… ¿Dónde estamos? –** Dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos

**-Llama a Sepinelsun –**Ordenó lord mientras habla con un peli-plateado, lo fulminó con la mirada al oírse ignorada

**-… –**Fue la respuesta de Yue mientras tocaba una flauta, con ello una pantera de color azul-marino bajaba del cielo con alas en la espalda con un símbolo en la frente

**-Sesshomaru no me ignores –**dijo ella al oírse otra vez ignorada comenzó a refunfuñar

**-Lord, para que me ha llamado? –**Pregunto el guardián

**-Kagome…–**Llamo mientras ella refunfuñaba**-Vámonos sube –**

**- ¿A dónde, sí se puede saber? –**Pregunto molesta

**-A la Montaña Os-ore–**

**-¿Para qué Sesshomaru? –**La repuesta la dejo desconcertada

**-Para que entrenes –**Se asombro pero recordó su molestia

**- Pero ¿dónde estamos?–**

**-En el Palacio del Norte –**

**-Hah –**

_¿Qué hacían en el palacio del norte?_

_Lo que ella recordaba era en el Templo Furaí una explosión y nada más _

_O no ahora lo recordaba es que no le había podido decir nada a el por la última misión_

_Que iba hacer _

**-Muévete –**fue la orden de el Lord 

**-Enseguida –**dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos**-Etto… Sesshomaru –**

**-Habla –**Ordenó

**-Es… que… no le conté nada a mis amigos que ya no viajaría con ellos –**

**-Ellos –**Volteo a mirarla**-Te creen muerta –**

**-¡QUE!–**Asombrada

**/**

**/**

**/Continuara…**

* * *

**N\A:**

-**_Hola mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo pero respondiendo a los reviews._**

**_ : Muchas gracias por tú recomendación espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._**

**_ Candy: Hola perdón per el retrasó pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si lo he pensado mucho pero no se me ocurre que nombre ponerles o si serán mellizos o Trillizos la verdad no me vendría mal una sugerencia de parte tuya y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. _**

**_Sasunaka-_****_doki_****_: Perdón por el retrasó y gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capítulo._**

**_Albii-chan: Aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que te guste y otra vez lo siento por él retrasó._**

**_Damalunaely: Gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._**

**_Minako: Muchas gracias por tu recomendación, espero no haber tenido faltas de ortografía en este capítulo y también muchas gracias por tu amino espero que te aya gustado este capítulo ._**

**_-Y como les dije mi hermano me ayuda con el fic también se despedirá conmigo con ustedes que pase el desgraciado –_**

**_-MOCOSA –_**

**_-Si hermano –_**

**_-Te escuchaste como Laura, creo que todos ya entendieron que estas arrepentida por haberte tardado en publicar este capítulo –_**

**_-Oh bueno… ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO SI MAL LO RECUERDO TÚ TUVIESTE LA CULPA, POR QUE GRACIAS A TÍ, MI BELLA LAPTOP LE ENTRO VIRUS! –_**

**_-Sí si si ,ya lo que digas, pero diles que tienes una idea loca con respecto al fic, no solo te vasta en poner a los guardianes de Sakura Car Captor, sino que también deseas poner a otros personajes de la serie Shaman King –_**

**_-No salieron en la serie sino no en el manga, ok –_**

**_-De acuerdo niña pero, ¡Dice el publico! –_**

**_-Hermano te escuchaste como Don francisco –_**

**_-Si ya medí cuenta pero que personajes pondrás –_**

**_-Eso tendrá que decírmelo los lectores en sus Reviews escucho sugerencias con respecto a eso, ya mi prima me sugirió que la pusiera a entrenara Kagome con la grandiosa Anna Asakura (esposa de Yoh en el manga) o Hana Asakura o tal vez al lindo de Men Tao, bueno mis queridos lectores que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo–_**

**_-Y Agradecemos que yo no se acabo el mundo el 21 de Diciembre 2012 –_**

**_-Y La luz del universo los ilumine y los guie a hacer el bien y disfruten la pocas horas de este lindo 2012–_**

**_Sugerencias, peticiones y críticas las esperamos con gusto hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer ¨La Dama De La Noche¨._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hola a mis queridos lectores… aquí está el cuarto capítulo espero les guste... verdad SIENTO MUCHO el atraso pero les daré una buena explicación por el atrasó y espero que lo disfruten este capítulo y una vez mas LO SIENTO, I´M SORRY, GOMENASAI a este fic es un Kagome y Sesshomaru… me encanta el Kagome-Sesshomaru o como otros lo llaman el Sesshome o bueno así he escuchado que lo llaman ahora si a leer…_**

**_N/A: Lo que está en_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**{Blablablabal}.-**Flash Back

***-*-*-*SSSSSSSSSS*-*-*****.- Sueños del los personajes**

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Inuyasha, Sakura Car captor y el spoiler de Shamán King:_****_Flowers_****_NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia_**

**CAPITULO 4.- **

* * *

** [Capitulo Anterior]**

**-Habla –**Ordenó

**-Es… que… no le conté nada a mis amigos que ya no viajaría con ellos –**

**-Ellos –**Volteo a mirarla**-Te creen muerta –**

**-¡QUE!–**Asombrada

**[Fin Del Capitulo Anterior]**

* * *

**-Asi es señorita –**intervino La yokaí**-Oh disculpe mi nombre es Rubimoon – **

**-Hola, soy Kagome pero explícame cómo es que mis amigos me creen muerta –**Aun desconcertada

**-Bueno le explicare – **

* * *

** (Rubimoon PoV)**

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

_Hace como dos días después de llegar me fue encomendada la misión de avisar a sus acompañantes donde se encontraba, pero antes de llegar pude ver a una yokaí que viajaba en una pluma dirigirse al sureste de la región y pude detectar el olor a sangre lo que quiero decir es esa yokaí tenía su olor a su sangre pero también, un ser de una presencia maligna a la cual no pude dejar desapercibida, pues era de una maldad demasiada pura._

_Oculte mi presidencia para poder seguirlos hasta donde se dirijan pero después de unos diez minutos un humo hecho de minas apareció de la cual salió un Haynou aquel que le llaman ¨Narakú¨ y tras él un figura a su semejanza vestida de sacerdotisa la cual tenía en sus pies un muñeco de barro lo que logre escuchar fue lo siguiente._

**-Para qué demonios me mandaste a llamar Narakú –**

**-No me hables de esa forma Kagura,(¬¬) trajiste lo que te pedí –**hablo el Narakú

**-Aquí tienes Narakú dime para que quieres sangre de esa y porque tenemos a esta muerta aquí –**

**-Narakú pensé que tus estúpidos sentimientos a esa asquerosa humana los dejaste en el monte de las animas –**Hablo el bebé en sus brazos**-La verdad es lo una muerta andante ni humana es… realmente solo es poca cosa –**

**-Necesitamos los ojos de Kagome para buscar los fragmentos de la perla, ella es quien pose los ojos mucho mejores que ella –**dijo para terminar el tema

**-Oh no me digas que Kikyo no están buena como presume –**Hablo Kagura mirándola con burla**-que pena, ser poca cosa eso debe herir tu orgullo, no es así –**

**-¡Cállate si no quieres morir en este instante basura! –**hablo por primera vez esa mujer

**-Yo solo digo la verdad –**dirigiendo otra vez su mirada asía el haynou**-Para que más me necesitas, porque si no me marcho –**

**-Quiero simules la muerte de Kagome para que Inuyasha la crea muerta, hacia no podrá buscarla y podremos apoderarnos de sus ojos, no es así Narakú –**volvió halar el bebé en sus brazos

**-Realmente me sorprendes no sabía qué plan tan astuto tramabas pero como simulo su muerte –**Dijo Kagura

**-Solo una yokaí de tan bajo nivel como tú puede que dar asombrada por ese plan tan simple –**dijo Kikyo

**-Dime Narakú si aparentamos eso, Inuyasha se pondrá furioso, tanto que no descansara hasta eliminarme –**hablo ignorando a Kikyo

**-Lo sé, por ello lleva contigo esta marioneta –**digo entregado algo hecho de madera y luego dijo**-Ve hacia el camino de la casca Shoun que se dirige a la aldea donde antiguamente habitaba ella, después que ellos se enteren que es todo una mentira la traerán consigo y ahí la capturaremos, ahora ve –**

**-Como desees –**dijo montando otra vez en la pluma con todo los objetos dirigiéndose hacia la el camino de la montaña y la aldea.

_Yo por mi parte fui lo más rápido que pude para advertir le a sus acompañantes pero cuando llegue solo es cuche unos gritos los cuales fueron_

**-¡QUE! VIENEN ESTAS MOCOSAS –**Señalando a dos espíritus que acompañan a Kikyo** - ¨DICEN QUE ESA MUERTA TE BUSCA Y TU TAN CAMPANTE TE QUERES IR MIENTRAS NOSOTROS NO ENCONTRAMOS A KAGOME EN ESTE LUGAR¨ –**Dijo la mujer con enorme bumerán

**-NO LE DIGAS HACI SI, Y SI ELLA ME BUSCA TENGO QUE IR A VERLA –**respondió Inuyasha

**-ERES DE LO PEOR… –**iba a golpearlo, no pudo continuar gracias al que monje la interrumpió

**-Sango deja de pelear con el acaba de anochecer, la señorita no es tonta y pudo muy bien vuelto a la aldea de la anciana Kaede –**Inuyasha a provecho la distracción de ella y se fue saltando de rama en rama hacia esas niñas lo guiaban

**-Está bien su excelencia, mejor partiremos mañana hacia la anciana Kaede… –**volteo a ver a Inuyasha pero al no verlo miro al monje con el seño fruncido y grito**-Usted y el parecen aliados, por que mire ya se escapo ese, MISERABLE DE INUYASHA –**

_Fue en ese instante cuando una gran explosión se hizo presente de la cual una es norme cosa con tentáculos que se cubría con una piel de mandril, sostenía ese muñeco que tenía su aroma pero cuando me dispuse a intervenir, el medio hermano de Lord llego con una expresión de furia grito._

**-MALDITO NARAKÚ SUELTALA AHORA MISMO –**

**-Oh Inuyasha que gusto verte, pero bueno como no pude matar la estúpida de Kikyo mejor mato a esta… no lo crees –**dijo con burla

**-MADITO TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES –**

**-Oh Inuyasha vengo a mostrarte como tu adorada amiga –**con un tentáculo sosteniéndola**-MUERE!–**grito mientras atravesaba es muñeco llenándolo de minas y viviéndolo cenizas en un instante

Con ello el ser llamado Inuyasha y sus acompañantes se abalanzaron contra él, pero desvié mi mirada y pude notar a esa mujer que anterior mente estaba con es tal Narakú sonreía y luego se marcho junto a esas niñas.

**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

**-Por ello vine a decírselo al Lord y el dijo que es mejor que ellos crean que este muerta ya que sería muy peligroso si usted aparece –**tomo la mano de Kagome**-Ya que pueden tratar de captúrala –**

**-Eso te dijo Sesshomaru –**tratando de asimilar la idea

**-Si señorita Kagome –**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? –**

**- tres días señorita –**

**-¿Cómo?… ¿tanto? –**

**-Es normal Kagome-sama para haber hecho la función de almas es muy beneficioso solo tres días inconfidente ya que algunos suelen dormir por semanas –**

**-¿Fusión de almas? –**pregunto confundía

**-Si Señorita Kagome usted realizo una función de almas y mostro el verdadero hecho al Hoshiomi-san, acaso no lo recuerda –**

**-Lo que no entiendo ¿Qué es una ¨Función De Almas¨? –**

**-Ah era eso, bueno ¨Función de Almas¨ es cuando su alma se fusiona con un espíritu, en este caso el alma de Tsukiomi-san, al realizar dicha acción su alma y la del espíritu se vuelven una, por ello usted puede reproducir los ataque de este mediante su cuerpo, es decir, es por ello que se pudo levantar más rápido después que absorbieran sus poderes –**

**-Ah –**era la única cosa que podía salir de su boca ya que no entendía del todo

**-Es hora que se valla Señorita Kagome, al Lord no le gusta esperar –**

**-Gracias pero deja de decirme ¨Señorita¨ dime solo Kagome de acuerdo –**

**-No eso sería una falta de respeto haci su persona Señorita –**

**-Está bien pero por lo menos dime Kagome-san de acuerdo Rubí-chan –**poniendo se en pie hacia la salida

**-Está bien Kagome-san, pero cuídese mucho …–**luego que viera que salió dijo en un susurro**-Kagome-hime espero que le vaya bien en lo que le espera–**

**-Es hora Rubimoon –**hablo un voz detrás de ella

**-Amo… me asusto –**dijo al yokaí que tenía en apariencia humana unos 35 años de cabello negro piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color plata con una luna carmesí invertida y marcas más acentuadas en su rostro**-Se ha vuelto muy hermosa no es haci Rubimoon –**

**-Si mi Señor la princesa se a vuelto muy hermosa –**pero como no quería quedarse ahí parada confesando sus sentimientos así que cambio de tema**-Las cuchillas se las llevaremos hoy a Totosai junto con Yue, pero es necesario algo para forjarla, Amo –**

**-Lo sé por eso lleva esto –**entregándole dos grasas

**-Señor esto es… –**

**-Si una de ella es de Lady Shiory y la otra mía dile que con ellas la forje de nuevo pero con una clausula que esta nueva alabarda sea a quién escoja a su dueño sea ¨Humano Haynou o Yokaí ¨ de acuerdo Rubimoon… a antes que me vaya dile que la quiero para dentro de un mes –**dicho esto el Taiyokaí del Norte abandona el lugar

**-Si mi Lord –**con ello ella también abanado el lugar

* * *

**[Hacia el noreste: Montaña ****Os-ore****]**

Un lindo Taiyokaí estaba siendo sometido a un interrogatorio por un bella miko que no dejaba de hablar, lo cual ya lo estaba irritando

**-Sesshomaru como supiste que Hoshiomi y la albarda Ken-Kong –**

**-No es de tú incumbencia –**

**-Oye recuerdas lo que pactamos esa ocasión yo respondería a todas tus preguntas con la verdad y tu las mías –**

**-Te callaras si lo hago –**

**-Por su puesto –**

**-Lo que ocurrió fue… –**se que do pensativo por cómo iba a contestar con la verdad, solo tenía una opción mentir**-Solo eran asuntos pendientes con él, ahora cállate –**ya que lo que ocurrió fue

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

_Un hermosa atardecer cerca de una lago se encontraba el Taiyokaí de Oeste observando la dirección de Su amada ya que dentro de pocas horas se cumpliría el plazo que le dio, tan concentrado estaba en sus recuerdos que no noto que dos presencias se encontraba cerca hasta que estuvieron delante de él lo cual le molesto haci que pregunto con severidad. _

**-Que es lo que quieren –**

**-Lord Sesshomaru… su madre mando a decirle que el antiguo Capitán Hoshiomi a capturado a Kagome-Hime y planea devolver la vida a la alabardada Ken-Kong–**Dijo Rubimoon haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**-Según la información que nos otorgaron se encuentra en el ¨Templo Furaí ¨, Lord lo más recomendable es que se dirija hacia allá en estos momentos –**continuo Yue

**-Se ha tenido información de que fue secuestrada, lo malo es que siendo humana ahora la princesa no puede defenderse sola –**

**-Muévanse –**dicho esto se convirtió en una esfera de luz hacia el templo seguido de Rubimoon y Yue

**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

**-No te molestes solo te pregunte, pero quisiera saber que haz averiguado del plan de Narakú –**

**-Eh enviado a Kerberos… para que los vigilé, pero me reportado que tiene a esa niña Kanna vigiladnos mediante su espejo y sus estúpidos insectos, pero a cualquier sospecha que este con ellos o poder comunicarte están preparados para atacarlos… –**Hizo una pausa**-Es mejor mantenerte alejados –**

**-Si tienes razón pero… –**

**-… –**

**-Es que los voy a extrañar… entiendo que esto es por el bien de ellos… pero lo quiero saber… es porque Kikyo se volvió a aliar con Narakú… eso no lo comprendo –**

**-Está tramando algo muy grande eso se lo puedo asegurar señorita –**dijo la pantera alada

**-No sabía que hablabas –**

**-Perdón mi nombre es Sepinelsun, señorita –**Hablo presentándose

**-No te preocupes –**

* * *

**[Época Actual; Montaña Oso-re]**

En la cima de la montaña se encontraba un templo donde la actuales itakos entrenaban pero una de ella de cabellos rubios miraba hacia el horizonte junto a ella un Shamán el cual la observaba hasta que le hablo.

**-Annita, nos están esperando –**

**-Lo sé Yoh –**con una mirada fija en horizonte

**-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien –**animando a su esposa

**-Eso espero Yoh… eso espero Yoh –**Se fue con el dirigiéndose al templo de tras de ella seguida por su esposo

**-Hana es no espera mañana en Izumó junto con Anna y Men es necesario ya que esta será la lucha, como yo cuando me enfrente al torneo de Shamanes –**

**-Pero esta lucha será en otro tiempo y lugar… no es lo mismo Yoh –**

**-También me intriga lo que salió en la lectura d la fortuna Annita… pero confiemos que con el entrenamiento que les impondrás será más que suficiente para que puedan cumplir su misión –**

**-Esa persona llegara hoy… esperemos que nos cuente el porqué y la razón porque está ocurriendo todo esto–**

Diciendo esto siguieron en espera de lo ocurriría en poco tiempo

* * *

**[En El Camino Hacia La Casa De Totosai]**

Tanto como Yue y Rubimoon estaban volando en silencio pero a la hermosa yokaí de cabello rojizo el silencio le estresaba mucho demasiado para ella asi que se drijio a su compañero.

**-Yue, porque están tan pensativo esta vez –**Su compañero la miro con cara ¨De que hablas¨**-Digo más de lo normal –**

**-No sé de que hablas (¬¬) –**

**-Ya se, recordaste como fue que el Lord pidió al princesa como su consorte en el poder y también como su pareja–**

**-No menciones eso–**con sus puños apretados**-cuando lo recuerdo me hierve la sangre –**

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

**[Hace más 200 años]**

_(Rubimoon PoV)_

Se había dado la proclamado a la princesa como sucesora de de las Tierras Del Norte y la otorgación de un titulo por el heredero de del Oeste pero de ello había pasado una semana.

Yo había me dirigía a la costa, cuando mi corazón se volteo a ver la más bella escena y como había lluvia no me podían detectar.

Los que oí fue.

**-Porque lloras –**digo una voz fría**-Cual es la causa de tú llanto Kag-chan –**

**-No me digas eso… que Tú muy bien lo sabes –**Reconoció es voz era de su princesa

**-Que dices… Que hice yo para provocar tu llanto –**También la reconoció era el Príncipe del Oeste

**-Como que no sabes lo que te digo… ma… mañana mi maestra escogerá a tu esposa y te casaras con una noble de tus tierras –**

**-Eso es lo que te tiene haci –**

**-¡Es que no lo entiendes! –**

**-Entender que? –**

**-Yo Te… Te… –**

**-Tú que… querida Kagome –**Ese comentario hizo enojar a la princesa

**-Que es están difícil… entiendas que te amo… TE AMO acaso no te habías dado cuenta Sessho-chan no Baka –**

**-sabes yo también te amo –**Dijo es príncipe sin más demora**-Pero esto está mal –**

**- Se eso… Gomen–**Pero él no la dejo continuar

**-Está mal, porque yo soy el que tiene que confesar sus sentimientos a ti –**la atrajo a su cuerpo y se unieron en abrazo

**-Pero yo también soy una heredera del poder, nuestra unión no puede ser –**seguían con ojos llorosos en un mar en cada uno de ellos, mientras su rostro hundió en el pecho del príncipe y continuo**-Porque podríamos desatar una guerra con las demás regiones… Sessho-chan –**

**-Te equivocas siempre ay una solución…-**puso su dedo en sus labios y continuo**- iremos a consultar al árbol sabio –**dijo mientras tomaban su rostro con sus manos**-Porque yo el Gran Sesshomaru legitimo heredero ¨De Las Tierras Del Oeste¨… Yo no uniré mi vida a otra que no seas tú mí amada Kagome… porque este corazón late por tí–**dijo esto último a centímetros de sus labios

**-Y como el mío por tí –**continuo la princesa en un susurro

_Al finalizar lo dicho el príncipe unió sus labios con los de la princesa, en un beso dulce, Yo… llore porque jamás vi una escena tan romántica, bueno… yo jamás vi una escena romántica… ya que los yokais no son grandes por mostrar sus sentimientos… Así que para mí no ay ni habrá escena más bella, pero bien con seguía… a haci_

Después de haber sellado su amor con ese beso, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el árbol sabio

**-Árbol Sabio muéstrate –**dijo el príncipe con fría como siempre

**-Como ha estado ¨Príncipe De Las Tierras Del Oeste¨ y ¨ Princesa De Las Tierras Del Norte ¨–**

**-Árbol sabio quiero saber cómo podríamos nosotros unir nuestras vidas, sin desatar una guerra con las demás regiones por nuestra unión –**dijo dulcemente la princesa

**-Solo ay una opción Príncipes la única forma es que el joven Príncipe la tome como su consorte –**

**-Explícate mejor, Árbol Sabio –**como siempre el príncipe con su tono frio

**-El termino consorte significa ****es cuando, el príncipe otorgue ventajas a su compañera es decir que sea su igual ante todos los demás señoríos así las tierras del norte actuaran por su criterio y no afectaran las decisiones que tome el oeste y también significa que de su unión, tendrá que nombrarse a un sucesor para el Norte y otro para el Oeste –**

**-Gracias por responder a nuestra pregunta Árbol Sabio –**la princesa hizo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa y se marcharon de ese lugar rumbo a al castillo del norte.

_Realmente cuando vi la más hermosa sonrisa de la princesa fue cuando recibió la noticia de su unión podía realizarse, fue maravilloso y lo mejor como dieron la noticia… la cara de todos ellos fue inolvidable, pero ellos no saben cómo fue que se confesaron su bello y hermoso amor_

_r_**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

_(The End Rubimoon PoV)_

* * *

**-Sí pero también fue tan romántico… (en un suspiro) –**Había recordado todo como fue que ella la historia de su confesión y cómo fue que los Príncipes se comprometieron

**-Para ti todo es romántico –**dijo Yue lanzándole una mirada fría

**-Mira ya llegamos Yue –**para cambiar de tema y no ganarse otra mirada fría de parte de su compañero

**-Siempre que estás en tu mundo me ignoras –**Reprocho por la actitud de su compañera al sentirse ignorado

**-No seas así… algún día te diré como es que la Princesa y el Lord encontraron la solución a su problema –**

**-Como es que tú sabes todo –**dijo mientras entraba a la herrería de Totosai

**-Eso… es un secreto –**dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo

**-Totosai! –**dijo Yue con voz de mando y un poco sonrojado por la actitud de de Rubimoon

**-Que de sean jóvenes guardianes del norte –**

**-El Amo Tsukino pide que rehagas y revivas ¨La Alabarda Ken-Kong¨ pero como la condición que no solo puedan controlar no solo yokais sino también humanos con poderes espirituales –**

**-Qué clase de humanos… como Shamanes –**

**-Si Shamanes estaría bien ya que no podemos dejar que humanos comunes y corrientes, ya que se formaría una lucha por su poder –**Yue mientras se convertía en una esfera de luz

**-El Amo pide que este dentro de un mes –**dijo saliendo alado de yue

* * *

**_N/A: _**

**_-Lo siento tanto haber tardado tanto T.T se que no tengo perdón, es esta mi escusa si es válida, bueno aquí viene, mi lindo hermano me dijo _**

**_¨Si empiezas algo debes continuar hasta que termines ¨ y yo respondí_**

**_¨No seas cruel, que quieres que haya, mi inspiración tomo sus maletas y se fue de vacaciones y no sé si piensa regresar¨_**

**_¨pues aquí tienes a tu sexy y atractivo hermano mayor que te dará todo lo que necesites para que te inspires¨_**

**_Y haci así que estos día estuve inspirándome para hacer este capítulo y editar mi otro fic ¨Con Todo Mi Corazón¨ de Sailor Moon bueno aquí me despido, sé que es corto este capítulo es que creo que toda la inspiración se fue a la edición, por fis mis queridos lectores pasen a dar una miradita a y me dicen su opinión sobre mi trabajo en sus reviews, los quiero mucho y gracias por leer ¨La Dama De La Noche¨ .Espero actualizar muy pronto Good Bye_**

**_¨Y Que La Luz Del Universo, Los Acompañe Y Le Ayude Hacer El Bien¨_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores y lectoras… aquí está el Quinto Capítulo espero les guste... a este fic es un Kagome y Sesshomaru…_**

**_N/A: Lo que está en_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**{Blablablabal}.-**Flash Back

***-*-*-*SSSSSSSSSS*-*-*****.- Sueños del los personajes**

**= Blablablabal= Visiones del los personajes**

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Inuyasha, Sakura Car captor y el spoiler de Shamán King: Flowers_****_NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5.-**

**[Época Actual: Templo De La Montaña Oso-re]**

-Kagome se encontraba durmiendo mientras un proceso se cumplía al pasar por el portal hacia su época actual la cual estaba en el Monte Oso-re

* * *

***-*-*-*Sueño de Kagome*-*-*-***

_ (Kagome PoV)_

_Solo había oscuridad…_

_Nada mas la rodeada…_

_Que ocurre…_

_No puedo ver mi cuerpo…_

_Que ocurre…_

-Una voz en las penumbras comenzó a cantar -

**Kagome ****Kagome****  
Kago no naka no tori wa,**

_(Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula)_

**Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake to ban ni**

_(¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?  
Al amanecer y al anochecer)_

**_Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
Ushiro no shoumen dare._**

_La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron  
¿Quién tienes detrás?_

_Otra vez esa canción… Porque esa canción la perseguía…_

_Si odiaba algo realmente era esa horrible canción donde siempre era a ella a quien ponían al centro y la rodeaban…Como odiaba esa canción… _

-Pero la voz se escucho mas fuerte-

**Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa,**

_(Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula)_

**Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake to ban ni**

_(¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?  
Al amanecer y al anochecer)_

**_Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
Ushiro no shoumen dare._**

_La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron  
¿Quién tienes detrás?_

_Cállate Por favor…_

_Por favor…_

_No Me atormentes…_

_Ilusion esto es una ilusión… _

_Nada es real debo calmarme…_

**Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa,**

_(Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula)_

**Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake to ban ni**

_(¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?  
Al amanecer y al anochecer)_

**_Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
Ushiro no shoumen dare._**

_La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron  
¿Quién tienes detrás?_

-Pero de repente unas llamas la envolvieron formando una cárcel junto a unos grilletes los cuales se apodaron se sus piernas y sus manos inmovilizándola totalmente –

** Sientes calor Sientes dolor…  Estas llamas no te quemaran pero sentirás dolor por toda la eternidad **

**Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa,**

_(Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula)_

**Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake to ban ni**

_(¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?  
Al amanecer y al anochecer)_

**_Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
Ushiro no shoumen dare._**

_La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron  
¿Quién tienes detrás?_

_Porque me encierras y porque me atas…_

_Suéltame…_

_Déjame ir…_

_Por favor te lo ruego…_

_Libérame… Te lo ruego… Libérame…_

**Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa,**

_(Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula)_

**Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake to ban ni**

_(¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?  
Al amanecer y al anochecer)_

**_Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
Ushiro no shoumen dare._**

_La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron  
¿Quién tienes detrás?_

_¡LIBÉRENME! _

**Quieres liberarte**

_Si Quiero Libéren!_

**Puedes Usa Esto**

-En ese instante las un arco y una flecha parecieron-

**Pero solo tienes una oportunidad **

_Que! una sola oportunidad_

**Eres una Sacerdotisa No es así**

_Pero en qué lugar debo lanzarla…_

**Tu solo apuntas y disparas… jamás has utilizado tu poder espiritual entonces?… De que te sirve ser una sacerdotisa?**

_Yo no se…_

**Pues usa tus poderes espirituales**

_Pero yo no sé utilizar mis poderes…_

**¿Y aun así quieres salvarte?…  entonces solo que date aquí y sufre eternamente…**

-Dicho esto la voz volvió a cantar –

**Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa,**

_(Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula)_

**Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake to ban ni**

_(¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?  
Al amanecer y al anochecer)_

Es que yo no sé utilizar mis poderes…

**_Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
Ushiro no shoumen dare._**

_La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron  
¿Quién tienes detrás?_

**Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa,**

_(Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula)_

_Deja esa canción…_

** Kagome…**** Porque de dieron ese nombre ¨****Kagome**** Si no comprendes eso tal vez tu destino sea sufrir por la eternidad en este lugar**

_Esto es una ilusión…_

_Ilusión… No es real nada es real!…_

-Cuando ella hubo pronunciado esas palabras una mano como la de un ogro la tomaron por el cuello –

** Hubo una razón por la que te llamaron ¨****Kagome**

**Recuerda porque te llamaron ¨****Kagome****¨ ¿Cual es el significado de tu nombre?… ¨****Kagome**

_Yo no sé…_

_Por favor ayúdenme…_

**No está él para ayudarte… No hay nadie para salvarte, tonta!**

** Como te atreves a pedir auxilio…**

** Cuando Tú misma, teniendo el poder de no puedes hacer nada!**

** Hubo una razón por la que te llamaron ¨****Kagome**

**Recuerda porque te llamaron ¨****Kagome**

**¿Cual es el significado de tu nombre?… ¨****Kagome**

_¿Porque me llamaron ¨__Kagome__¨?…_

_¿Cuál es el significado de mi nombre…?_

_¿Porque me dieron ese nombre… ¨__Kagome__ ¨?_

-La voz volvió hablar pero está vez lo hizo calmada mente-

**Esta es la única ayuda que te daré**

**= Visión 1 =**

**-Tu nombre es Kagome… Te gusta Ka-Go-Me… Me da gusto tener a mi lado Kagome –Pudo observar como su madre la mecía en sus brazos cuando era solo una pequeña bebe y una figura aparecía en su pecho de tonos a azulados y rosas pero otro escenario de su vida se mostro para ella **

**-Buen niño… buen niño sota-chan… -Pudo verse a sí misma cargado y meciendo a su hermano pequeño-Mamá… ¿Porque me llamaste ¨Kagome¨? –**

**-Mph… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Su madre le respondió**

**-Porqué se burlan de mi… ¨Kagome… Kagome…¨–dijo mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano y escucho un largo suspiro de parte de su madre**

**-Yo lo siento… demo… lo vi… –**

**-¿Lo viste? –Pregunto incredula**

**-Sí, la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos vi algo brillando en tu pecho – Dijo mientras con su mano trazaba una estrella de ocho puntas, la cual mostraba a su hija- algo haci… a esta figura de la llama ¨Kagome¨–Después de mostrara su niñez humana algo no muy lejano de su pasado se mostro**

**-¡Suéltame!-Dijo mientras la mujer ciempiés le lamia el rostro-¡Es desagradable!– y una luz la alejaba de ella-¡Suéltame! –**

**= The End Visión 1 =**

_La perla de Shikón estaba escondida en mi cuerpo…_

_Tal vez mi mamá pudo ver su luz cuando era una bebe…_

_¿Demo… eso quiere decir que mi nombre viene de la Shikón no __Tama…?_

_¿Pero… eso no significa que necesariamente haya nacido algún tipo de poder?_

_¡No en tiendo lo que me quieres transmitir!_

-Dicho esto las llamas aumentaron su tamaño y la rodearon el forma de una espiral-

**Recuerda… Porque te dieron el nombre ¨Kagome¨**

**= Visión 2 =**

**-He… Kagome-chan… Vamos a jugar al ¨Kagome, Kagome¨ - luego se vio ella rodeada por los niños quienes cantaban**

**_¨Kagome _****_Kagome_****_  
Kago no naka no tori wa,_**

_(Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula)_

**_Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake to ban ni_**

_(¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?  
Al amanecer y al anochecer)_

**_Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
Ushiro no shoumen dare._**

_La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron  
¿Quién tienes detrás?_

**-Hide-chan –dijo al niño que estaba en su espalaba y correspondía a ese nombre **

**-¿Cómo lo su piste? –Le pregunto con la mano en la cabeza**

**-Sólo lo sabia…–dijo simple mente ya que la solo recordaba como la imagen de el detrás de ella aparecía de forma misterios- No puedo evitarlo –**

**= The End Visión 2 =**

_Yo odiaba ese juego todos me rodeaban y me sentía como si estuviera otra vez encerrada niños que cantan…_

_Demo… para mí también era un misterio…_

_ Siempre sabía quién estaba detrás de mío…_

_¡¿Detrás de mí?!_

-Miro haci la dirección de donde general mente venia la voz-

_Ella…_

-Vio a una mujer rubia con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo un con ambas manos rosario y en ella diviso una estrella de ocho puntas-

_Esa figura…_

_Eso ese…_

_Pero solo tengo una oportunidad…_

-Tomo el arco y la flecha a las cuales susurro-

_Por favor… préstenme su fuerza… y perforen esa luz de esa estrella…_

**¡Ike!**

_-_dijo al lanzarla y transportarse donde la mujer que se encontraba pero ella abrió los ojos mostro una surtí sonrisa con una suave voz dijo-Mientras esquiva la flecha -

**Lo has logrado…**

_(__The End Kagome PoV)_

***-*-*-*Fin Sueño del Kagome*-*-*-***

* * *

Una bella pareja se encontraba hablando con tranquilidad disfrutando el bello paisaje mientras la joven Kagome inconsciente sobre un futón dentro del templo

**-Oye Annita no crees que fuiste un poco dura con ella –**dijo recordando como llego**-Y no soy lo eso… gastaste mucha energía… casi que te dejo agotada–**Estaba preocupado conocía perfectamente a su esposa y verla agotada casi nunca en la vida la había visto.

**+-+-+-+-+-{Flash Back}+-+-+-+-+-**

(Yoh PoV)

Una luz resplandeciente invadió en la puerta del Templo mientras miraba a su esposa y dijo

**-Annita ella ya llego –**Miro a su esposa pero vio como ella cerraba los ojos y volvió su mirada hacia la figura que desvanecía y observo como en un rápido movimiento su esposa dejaba inconsciente a la muchacha que había quedado después que la luz se desvaneciera, hasta que la dulce una voz de su esposa le dijo

**-Yoh llévala a la hacia la dentro–**Hablo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados**-Es para hoy…Yoh–**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**-Yoh… era la única forma de que pudiera libera su poder y entregarle ese arco –**dijo en tono de reproche para que entendiera que era por su bien

**-Si te entiendo pero fuiste algo dura…-**hablo en tono tranquilo**-ya que debes recordar que aun es una niña –**

**-Lo sé… pero me intriga algo Yoh –**dijo mientras llevaba su mirada a su esposo

**-Que es Annita –**Le contesto mientras la miraba con infinita ternura

**-Su poder verdadero poder es algo extraño pero esta sellado –**Mientras s refugiaba es en los brazos de su esposo

**-Si yo también lo note… –**

**-Según la bitácora ese tipo de poderes son muy poco comunes al igual que tu Reishi (Vista del Alma) –**Era algo raro en que se dejar mimar por su esposo en público pero esta vez lo iba a permitir

**-Es algo extraño –**El se encontraba feliz porque su querida Annita se dejara consentir en público hasta que paso una hora y ella dijo

**-Mejor a listemos las cosas… Manta llegara en poco tiempo para llevarnos a Izumó–**

**-Creo que despertara al llegar allá –**dijo mientras observa a la jovencita inconsciente

* * *

**[Época Actual: Izumó: Casa De La Familia Asakura]**

**-Me las pagaras Asakura… Esto no se quedara así –**Hablo un bello niño de 10 años de edad con cabello platinado y ojos rojos

** -Eso dices desde que tienes 8 años… Tao –**Hablo un lindo chico de 15 años de cabello rubio de ojo negros

**-Basta los dos era un entrenamiento de rutina no una batalla campal, la señora Keiko los ha estado llamado –**Dijo con mucho enojo una bella rubia de ojos verdes y al verse ignorada añadió**-NO OJERON LOS ESTAN LLAMADO –**Con una pata los mando hacia la mansión Asakura

* * *

**[Época Sengoku: Monte Oso-re]**

**-Hitomiko no te dije que tú la entrenaras –**Dijo Sesshomaru en tono de enojo

**-Lo sé Lord-**Hablo la Miko**-Pero su poder es de una Itakó no una Miko… Las Itakos tienen un entrenamiento mucho más duro y largo qué de una Miko –**

**-Pero para que la envió a la época de donde viene –**Dijo Sepinelsun en tono de reproche

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

Había llegado a lo alto de una de las montañas del norte conocida como montaña Oso-re y en ella se alzaba un templo en la cual se encontraba a una Sacerdotisa de nombre Hitomiko

** -Buenas días Lord Sesshomaru veo que la atraído a la nueva estudiante de los Asakura –**

**-¿Quien es ella?–**Pregunto la azabache desconcertada por lo dicho la mujer

**-Kagome… ella es Hitomiko con quien entrenaras–**Respondió el yokaí

**-Le agradezco mucho que me entrene Señorita Hitomiko –**

**-No imaginaba lo joven–**hablo la sacerdotisa

**-Ciertamente no veo la diferencia de nuestras edades usted parece tener la misma edad que yo–**

**-No lo es en apariencia pero yo poseo 25 años pero aparento 15 pequeña –**

**-Ahh… y como logra que su cuerpo aparente esa edad?–**Pregunto Kagome

**-Eres la única… tu hambre de conocimiento-**Respondió mientras la examinaba**-esa es una muy buena actitud tuya te ara progresar rapidamente –**

**-Pero dígame como lo hizo –**Volvió a preguntar Kagome

**-Kagome… –**Dijo Sesshomaru por la impaciencia de sus preguntas lo que él quería es asegurarse que ella no corría peligro

**-No seas así Sesshomaru-****san**** solo tenía curiosidad–**Dijo Kagome ante la mirada atónita de los dos presentes

**-Es mejor que seas prudente con tus actos–**La miro y le dijo en forma de regaño

**-Lo aré con gusto ¨Lord Sesshomaru¨–**Dijo mientras hacia un puchero

**-Lo hago por tu bien–**Le recordó

**-Lo sé, pero no me regañes de esa forma–**Accedió a lo que dijo, mientras habla con ella sus dos espectadores seguían la discusión con la mirada atonía

**-Bien en donde nos que damos-**Kagome dijo mientras ponía su dedo en forma pensativa**-Ya me acorde… Señorita Hitomiko me estaba punto de decir cómo consiguió la forma de que su cuerpo permaneciera como una persona de 15 años –**

**-Si… -**Hitomiko volvió a la realidad y continuo**-Si puedo volver su cuerpo al estado con el cual atravesó el portal del pozo si quiere –**

**-¡SÍ!… Eso sería maravilloso –**Kagome dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Bien, lo aremos en este instante…. Párate cerca de la entrada del templo en un momento lo haré -**Movió sus manos en varias señas pronunciando un conjuro y antes de terminar hablo **-Esta lista… ¨Vuelvo a lo que fue¨-**con lo ultimo dicho una luz ilumino a Kagome, tanto Sesshomaru y Sepinelsun observaron como el largo de su cabello se recortaba y las marcas de sus mejillas causadas por la explosión en el templo Furaí. Hasta que una luz mas fuerte tanto como cegándolos y Kagome desapareció.

**-+-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}+-+-+-+-+-**

**-La enviado… porque ahí encontrara a la mejor maestra de las itakos y también porque su cuerpo sufrió una cambio –**hablo tranquilamente

** -Que trata de decir –**hablo Sepinelsun

**-Si… rejuveneció y también volvió al día que ella cruzo el pozo y vino aquí–**explico Hitomiko

**-Que pretendes en llevarla ahí –**La interrumpió

**-Que tome su tiempo entrenando… allá pasara casi un año y aquí solo un mes es a eso a lo que me refiero –**termino explicado

**-Vámonos Sepinelsun –**Ordeno el hermoso Lord

* * *

**[Época Sengoku: Aldea De La Anciana Kaede]**

Un grupo se encontraban ¨pacientemente ¨esperando al haynou que había ido a comunicar a la familia de su más grande amiga que había fallecido y emprender el viaje en busca de venganza de ese ser despreciable de nombre Narakú que acabo con la vida de su amada amiga.

**-Porque Inuyasha tarda tanto –**dijo Mirokú

**-Shippo se quedo dormido de tanto llorar podrías por favor callarte (¬¬)–**dijo Sango mientras

** -Sango… Mirokú –**Grito Inuyasha

**-Que ha ocurrido porque tardaste tanto –**hablo Mirokú

**-No pude pasar al otro lado del pozo –**Añadió Inuyasha

** -Pero… como… porque… –**hablo Sango con shippo quien se acurrucaba en su ser

** -Ya entiendo –**Dijo Mirokú en forma pensativa

**-Pues habla de una vez –**Exigió tanto Sango y Inuyasha

**-La señorita Kagome era la única venia de esa época cual conectaba con esta… como ella murió el portal se cerró–**dijo mientras sango abrazaba mas a shippo e Inuyasha bajaba la cabeza

**-Entonces no podremos… avisarles a su familia que ella murió…–**dijo en voz entregado cortada Sango

**-Si… juro que encontré el corazón de Narakú y lo matare la muerte de Kagome no se quedara así–**

Nadie había notado que el pequeño que Sango tenía entre sus brazos estaba escuchando y derramaba lagrimas de dolor por haber perdió a su madre adoptiva.

_(Shippo PoV)_

_Mamá…_

_Me dejaste…_

_Porque te moriste porque no me llevaste contigo…_

_Estoy muy solito sin ti…_

_Mami que voy hacer si tú no estás…_

_Yo no quería… estar solito…_

_Pero ni siquiera tengo una tumba donde llorarte y llevarte flores…_

_Me cuidaras desde el cielo mami… _

_Debes estar muy solita ahí…_

_Te prometo que voy a alcanzar para que ya no estés sola…_

_Mami… Kagome…oka-san _

_(The End Shippo PoV)_

El pequeño Shippo alzo su cabeza y observo como todos se encontraban durmiendo incluso Inuyasha, se puso en pie y sintió las mismas presencias que en Templo Furaí eran esas dos yokais salió para ver qué es lo que ocurría

**-Pequeño zorrito–**dijo una voz muy dulce

**-Quien es usted señorita –**hablo ala yokaí mientras no sentía el peligró

**-Mi nombre es Rubimoon y el de mi compañero es Kerberos –**se presento y a su compañero

**-Señorita Rubimoon… para que ha venido?–**le pregunto observándolos

**-Pequeño… tu madre no está muerta–**Mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo

**-No… Mi… Mamá… Kagome… no está muerta–**dijo feliz mientras las lagrimas opacaban su vista

** -Asi es pequeño pero ella esta enterando para fortalecerse…-**añadió**-si quieres ve conmigo así podaras verla lo mas antes posible… y saber por qué tuvo que alejarse–**miro al pequeño yokaí con mucha ternura ahora entendía porque su princesa lo había llegado a quererlo como a su hijo

** -Si yo quiero ver a mi mamá–**dijo mientras saltaba al hombro de la yokaí y se mostraba feliz

* * *

**[Época Sengoku: Al Norte: Palacio De Cristal]**

_(Yue PoV)_

-_En el gran palacio un guardián peli-plata se encontraba viendo haci donde su compañera se había marchado bufó de molestia aunque llevaba años con ella aun no se acostumbraba a sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella. Era demasía do extraño también sentir nostalgia cuando ella no se encontrara a su lado que es lo que de verdad debería sentir hacia ella, frunció el seño al recordar cómo le dieron la orden de ir por el pequeño zorro que su princesa cuida como su madre, es que las hembras cuando ven un cachorro ya quieren tener uno_

**-+-+-+-+-+{Flash Back}-+-+-+-+-+-**

**-Amo… hemos llegado –**dijo Yue mientras hacia una reverencia

**-Yue… Rubimoon ¿Cuál acido la respuesta del de viejo Totosai?–**pregunto mientras los miraba

**-Ha dicho que lo hará con gusto –**hablo Rubimoon

**-En realidad no le preguntaron… Verdad–**Dijo Lady Shiory mientras los miraba

**-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta no la acciones que realizamos ya no se pueden cambiar-**añadió a regaño **-Aunque nosotros seamos Señores de las Tierras, él mayor que nosotros y se le deben tenerle el mismo respeto–**

**-Si lo sabemos–**

**-Bien…-**Hablo lord Eriol**- Rubimoon ve con Kerberos, a traer al pequeño que mi hija cuida como su hijo propio–**

**-A ese lindo zorrito-mágico, lo haré con gusto… Amo–**dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía en pie y se transformaba junto al tigre alado en esferas de luz y Yue la siguió con la mirada

**-Yue…-**prosiguió mientras el yokaí lo vía su mirada al Lord**-Refréscate y descansa… porque el miserable que quiso dañar a mi hija debe tener un merecido escarmiento por lo que quiso realizar al igual de la muerta andante–**

**-Eso lo haré con gusto… Amo –**Se formo una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue a reposar

**-+-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}+-+-+-+-+-**

_¨Aunque la manera de realizar uno no me desagrada¨ se regaño mentalmente de eso realmente no entendía como no la podía dejar pensar en ella qué diablos tenía esa yokaí que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Volvió a bufar de molestia _

_(The End Yue PoV)_

* * *

**[Época Actual: Izumó: Casa De La Familia Asakura]**

Un helicóptero descendía en el jardín del Gran Asakura-Jinja o templo Asakura mas de la cual bajaba un hombre de estatura reducida seguida de un hombre de cabello castaño y una rubia. Y eran recibidos por todos los actuales habitantes del residencia hasta que el castaño hablo a su hijo.

**-Hana hijo como estas casi un año que no he visto desde que anunciamos oficialmente tu compromiso con Anna… no es así Annita–**mientras abrazaba a su hijo y volteo a ver a su esposa

**-Tu padre tiene mucha razón te has vuelto muy apuesto y fuerte, eso demuestra que eres un digno hijo mío–**Hablo mientras no lo evito y lo abrazo ante la mirada de todos

**-Mamá… Papá… me avergüenzan frente a todos los invitados–**dijo mientras desviaba la miraba a los demás

**-Hola Anna… Men… qué bueno que ya estén aquí–**Dijo Manta

**-Bien tenemos que hablar –**dijo Anna Asakuramirando a los presentes y seguida de ellos venia hombres de traje negro con la insignia ¨_Oyamada_¨ que traían en una camilla a la joven azabache

**-Aquí estamos madre para que es que nos convocaste y a los demás –**

**-Es ella –**

**-Esa muchacha que tiene que ver –**dijo Anna la hija de Silver

**-Es ella quien fue al pasado y también sabe porque estos fenómenos están sucediendo –**Hablo Yoh Asakura

**-Pero no, nos han dicho para que nos llamaron –**dijo Men

**-Hace 700 años se dijo que la Shikón no Tama apareció la cual era cuidad por Yokais conocidos como señores y amos de distintas tierras, la guardiana oficial de la princesa del Norte conocida como ¨La Dama De La Noche¨ murió y con ella la perla –**Contó Anna Asakura

**-Esta vez que en esto la familia Asakura va intervenir-**Interrumpió una voz**-Y por supuesto yo Hao Asakura ¨El Shamán King¨ también voy a intervenir–**

**-Tío Hao como has estado–**Saludo Hana

**-Más respeto mocoso que soy ¨ El Shamán King ¨ -**

**-No te permito que le hables así al sucesor de la Familia Asakura,(¬¬) y mucho menos si se trata de mi hijo o no respondo Hao –**Amenazo al mayor de los gemelos Asakura

**-No te tengo miedo Anna–**Le dijo

**-Pues deberías (¬¬) –**Volvió amenazar

**-Ya no pelen… ay que explicarles a los chicos de que se trata su misión–**Dijo Yoh interviniendo en la pelea

**-Vaya ya lo he visto todo –**Hablo una voz entrando al salón

**-Si Yoh Asakura diciendo al sensato ahora si pudo morir en paz cabeza de púas –**Hablo la otra voz

**-Que dijiste tiburón –**Grito un hombre ce cabello azul

**-Los que oíste maseta –**Otro grito un hombre de cabello purpura

**-Ya basta los dos, que hemos venido de visita y no a pelear –**Dijo suavemente una peli-plata con ojos rojos

**-¡Mamá… Papá! –**grito un pequeño de diez años

**-Vaya hasta que llegaron…-**Hablo Yoh y añadió**-Tuvieron un buen viaje–**

**-Mal… al venir a esta casa nos encontramos con este–**dijo Ren Tao señalando a Horo Horo

** -Este tiene su nombre –**le respondió Horo Horo

**-Sí pero se oye ridículo –**dijo Ren

**-YA BASTA –**Grito Anna Asakura y añadió**-Hablen como personas adultas –**

**-Hana siempre se comportan así –**Susurro Anna III a Hana

**-A veces son peor –**le respondió**-Pero… porque no continúan–**

* * *

**N/A: **

**-Hola esta vez no me tarde más de una semana en actualizar el fic(Salgo con un pastel y confeti) ¡VIVA!, buen lo que en el otro capítulo no respondí a sus comentarios y gracias a lo que se tomaron la molestia de leer y quiero darles una bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, espero que les guste este capítulo y ahora si respondiendo a sus reviews.**

**_Candy: Muchas gracias por la hacerlo estoy muy agradecida por eso y espero que este y el anterior te hayan gustado. Y si mi hermano y yo parecemos un programa de comedia barata (Esto nos lo dijo mi madre)y Aunque me den ganas de matarlo a golpes siempre… es que no se qué gran mal hice en mi otra vida para pagar con un hermano como él… _**

**_-Oye el que tendría que decir eso soy yo no tu… niña desconsiderada! –_**

**_-Hermano! (¬¬)-Mi cuerpo es cubierto por un aura asesina–_**

**_ -Si lo que tienes toda la razón…-dijo nervioso-Que habrás hecho para tenerme como tu hermano –_**

**_-Eso…-Un gran suspiro-No lo sé…-cuento hasta diez-Candy Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_**

**_Faby Sama: Bienvenida y Gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_**

**_Llaulli: Bienvenida y Gracias por tu comentario, respondiendo a tu pregunta si he visto Bleach y también tienes razón ya una linda variedad de parejas ah gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_**

**-Bueno ya dad las gracias quiero decirles ¡Feliz Mes De San Valentín! a todos y respondiendo a un PM (Anónimo) que me enviaron con la pregunta ¿Qué si alguna vez Yo traduciría algún fic en de ingles-español?**

**Si lo haré pero voy a hacer de algún anime o manga que no tenga mucha audiencia en español (Que casi nadie escriba de él), bien por ser mes del amor para el próximo capítulo are escenas románticas con esta linda parejita en forma ¨Flash Back¨ porque si lo han notado no mostré como Kagome se enamora del Sesshomaru ni como Sessho-can asimila la noticia de que su amada se transformo en humana, ni los encuentro que tuvieron durante el tiempo que hicieron su pacto hasta hoy. –**

**-Vaya que si te aras romántica viniendo de una persona que su lema es ¨El amor no es para mí, solo soy una chica borde¨ -**

**-Es no es cierto jirafa –**

**-Claro que lo es –**

**-Que no –**

**-Que si –**

**-Que no no no no no!–**

**-Que si si si si si si y que si! –**

**-Yo no soy así… que no soy yo tu pequeña hermanita cursi y bonita que le gusta la rosas blancas y coleccionar muñecas de porcelana –**

**-Pues si pero lo que tú tienes de bonita lo tienes de malvada y cruel–**

**-HER… MA… NO! –**con la manos en la cara y un aura asesina

**–Problemas Técnicos Espere Un Momento Por Favor –**

**-Bueno continuando con la despedida les agradezco mucho a las todas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer bueno ahora si mi hermano mayor se despedirá de todos ustedes –**

**-Gracias Queridos lectores… todos usted se habrá dado cuenta que mi ¨Dulce¨ y ¨Linda¨ hermanita de 17 años estába muy enojada conmigo… el motivo es cuando ella salió al cine con sus amigas, yo me quede en casa, como quería que me prestara sus tijeras y por un descuido rompí una de sus muñecas del siglo XV de colección de porcelana que estaban un estante fue un accidente lo entiendes peque –**dijo un chico con varios chinchones en la cabeza

**-Lo sé… te perdono malvado, engreído y tonto hermano mayor –**

**-Yo me vuelvo a disculpar… ya me parecía extraño que no me dijeras nada ese día, lo molesta que estabas y justo hoy explotes –**

**-Sabes que odio pelear –**

**-Lo sé pero es mejor que descanses o mejor ve a dormir que yo termino con esto vale –**

**-Vale –**

**-Bueno para todos los hermanos mayores un consejo_¨ Si tienes una hermanita que parece que no mata ni una mosca y entras a su cuarto por en busca de unas tijeras y de por accidente matas a una de sus muñecas de colección y te dice no pasa nada, NO LE CREAS, mejor compra y utiliza un casco de futbol-americano así no te dolerán los golpes, esa clase de hermanitas resulta tener fuerza de gorilas¨_ Bien dado el consejo les ****_agradezco mucho y gracias por leer ¨La Dama De La Noche¨. Tranquilícense que ella actualizara en más tardar en 15 días y la frase favorita de la enana_**

**_¨Y que la luz del universo los guie y les ayude hacer el bien¨_**

**_Bye hasta la próxima…_**


End file.
